Till My Final Last Breath
by Blissful Illusions
Summary: What if we all had a reason for our existence? The older generations often warned Miya not to get too emotionally involved when it came to her complicated love life. There is more than what meets the eye, as a mysterious masked man gifts her what would be the first step in uncovering what was about to unfold. History will continue to repeat itself until it obtains a suitable end.
1. Chapter 1

_"I remember that my mother had always told me the same story after story on the evenings of my birthdays. I remember the way she held me tenderly while looking into the near distance. I remembered she telling me how she wept in despair hearing from the midwife that she had just birthed a girl. It almost seemed as if she had already witnessed my fate from then on. "_

It was what was found embedded into the next page that shocked Miya the most.

There was a portrait of the likeness of a woman, whose long strands of the night framed the porcelain alabaster skin bejeweled upon with a pair of radiant serene blue eyes. Even though the woman seemed to be a delicate specimen, Miya knew exactly who she reminded her of.

"How is this possible?" Miya whispered softly.

The shaded man in front of her chuckled in a sinister manner.

"Why does she look exactly like me!" Miya shrieked into the dark.

"I had already told you before...you play an important role in all of what is about to unfold. There are things the elders have kept hidden in the dark. Those secrets contained how history became the way it is today and perhaps even tomorrow and then on." The man standing amongst the shadows spoke.

"What does entrusting this diary to me have to do with anything?" Miya questioned the man before her.

"It contains an inside viewpoint of the past. It will show you things I could not and the elders would not tell you. It will make the present a lot more clearer." those were the words the man left her with before he parted ways.

_" I know that it is already too late to change the outcome, but I do hope that my tale will shed some light on the details which will be left out in the records. This will be the story of how I met the two greatest men of my life and how together they changed the world."_

As Miya took a closer look at the bottom of the picture, there in an elegant handwriting was the name Shizumi.It was then that Miya knew the owner and author of the book. Both the Sandaime and the Godaime had commented on the similarities in both appearance and personality which were strikingly similar in them. The Lady Shizumi was known for being the Nidaime's unrequited love.

_"Still, I do not regret loving Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju from my childhood till my final last breath."_


	2. Chapter 2

_暮れて行くオレンジに空は燃えるから__  
><em>_切なさが私の胸に広がった__  
><em>_夏が終わる_ _どうかお願い__  
><em>_抱き締めて熱が上がるぐらいに_

_眩しく笑う太陽それがあなたなんです__  
><em>_夕焼け滲んでる坂道に__  
><em>_ゆらりゆらゆらと揺れる陽炎__  
><em>_あなただけが映る__  
><em>_キラリキラリ夏模様「好きよ」_

_Because the darkening orange sky burns_

I knew that before nightfall is upon us, he must make haste and return to his wife's side.

_pain spread inside my chest_

The way he attempted in a rush to put his robe back on only inflicted more devastation in my heart. It was another day spent in the comfort of each other's arms, but then it was another night where I must endure its tormenting loneliness. Now, I knew why the moon only shined such a lonesome light.

_Summer will end. Please, somehow_

Our affair will soon have to conclude with his duties only increasing. Everyone was already starting to become suspicious and I didn't make our selfish desires to hinder him from greater achievements. Somehow…I wished time could remain stagnant for just a little while longer.

_Embrace me so that my fever rises _

I want to feel his warmth against my pitiful self. I wished to be so immersed with him being that I lose all awareness of reality.

_The brightly smiling sun is you_

He held great importance in my life from its beginning and will always till its near end. He brought joy and a reason for me to rise and witness another day passerby. I would have been so lost without him to guide me.

_On the hill path blurred by the sunset_

If he was not to be a part of my life…

_the shimmering heat haze_

If his affection and sincerity was to eventually fade away…

_only reflects you_

Then I see no motive nor feel the intention to life any longer as he is my entirety.

_The shining look of summer 'I love you'_

He smiled at me before he vanished from my sight, promising his likely return.

_Each time summer comes_

With every passing union there seems to be more regret and remorse on my sins.

_the secrets I can't tell that person increase_

I suffer in agonizing silence as I carry about with my deceitful ways.

_These feelings are hotter_

This passion is too tempting but nevertheless destructive of everything it affects.

_than in the dreams when I realise I can no longer stay a child_

With my youth fleeting all too soon…will he still gaze at me with such adoration?

_When I touched your bare sunburnt skin,_

I allowed my hands to caress freely on his well burdened shoulders.

_even though I wasn't sad my tears simply spilt over_

My feelings once again overwhelmed me and I succumbed to my distasteful weakness. I weep all too easily. I ache for reasons too insignificant. I am distressed by issues way beyond my control. But…this is just the way I am no matter how much I struggled to change.

_It's strange how I seem to be feeling down_

Why am I no longer content with his tender affection? Wasn't his love, all that I needed to sustain me? I do not understand why my heart trembles with such overbearing misery.

_If this is love I don't need anything else_

I just desire his unfaltering devotion and if I could have his all then I am satisfied.

_I don't want anything but you_

I yearn for him forevermore through the end of time and perhaps evermore.

_The sunflower that bloomed this year is you_

He was now a father; a renowned family man. I appeared to be happy for him but underneath that guise fear crept on to me. He now had everything he had always wished for but now where do I stand?

_The wind blows in the twilight summer sky_

Our time is coming to an end and the fact that I am well aware only added further bitterness.

_The faint shimmering heat haze_

He is slipping away…

_I only look up at you_

The distance only increases as I struggle to comprehend it…

_The shining look of love 'I love you'_

From afar he would reassure me with a faint smile…before becoming too preoccupied with his family.

_Whenever summer ends_

If the time comes where he bids me farewell…for the final time

_I always feel as if I'd lost something_

I will aspire to remember all the pleasure we shared amongst each other…even if there would be nothing but great emptiness awaiting me.

_Because the slowly lengthening shadows make me feel anxious_

The less we would meet the more I would feel deserted.

_I want to see you no matter what_

I still crave for his affection even if it would truly make me into a troublesome woman.

_Please scold me gently_

Despite the nature of his visit today, I treasured his presence so close to mine.

_for not being able to think that I'll be alright_

Someone told him that I wasn't taking care of my health and he came to chide in my behaviour.

_even if we're apart_

My love for him will linger on despite how distant he may be.

_And then I'll fall more and more in love_

I will progress further in this bittersweet romance even if I need to forsaken my sanity.

_I end up falling in love with only you_

There is no one else I rather devote myself to.

_The brightly smiling sun is you_

Please don't leave me, you are too vital in my existence to disappear off.

_On the hill path blurred by the sunset_

Please don't look at me with such remorse and tearful eyes as you turn your back to me and walk away.

_the shimmering heat haze_

Please stay and envelop me with your tender affection.

_only reflects you_

There is you and only you…

_The shining look of summer_

I shall remember you by all those memories if you truly insist that you really must go.

**_'_****_I love you'_**

Miya was only randomly looking through the pages of this ancient diary with no particular interest. However, the appearance of this well-known poem seemed to tease her curiosity further. Is that the origin of the infamous Sun and the Sunflower poem? The Sandaime had always told her that it was about young summer love which was not meant to last. Well, at least he got some aspects right.

After reading the diary passage, Miya was bewildered at its contents. She knew that "I" meant the Lady Shizumi herself, but who was this "he"?

At least now, the Lady Shizumi felt more human as opposed to her tales as being the regal and distant celestial beauty. She must have truly lived up to the tales passed down of her to have had such a long lasting affair with this married man. Did she compose this poem before her passing, or perhaps this may have been another reason to hint that she actually had taken her own life.

The Sandaime had told her once that the Lady Shizumi was rumoured to have been heavily affiliated with three other men. In the first page, Miya had already read how the Lady Shizumi proclaimed her love for both Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, but who was the other man…Lord Tobirama? Miya sympathized with the deceased woman on being tore apart between her loves for two separate men. Miya had once and still suffers the same dilemma between Naruto and Sasuke.

The masked man hinted to her that she brought into existence for a reason and that history will repeat itself once more until it gets an appropriate ending. She must continue to read in order to uncover those secrets well-hidden for so many generations…

_Translation of Kanji Above:_

_Because the darkening orange sky burns_

_pain spread inside my chest_

_Summer will end Please, somehow_

_embrace me so that my fever rises_

_The sunflower that bloomed this year is you_

_The wind blows in the twilight summer sky_

_The faint shimmering heat haze_

_I only look up at you_

_The shining look of love 'I love you'_

_(The lyrics are from the song " Taiyou to Himawari " taken from the Japanese Girl Group "Flower")_


	3. Chapter 3

_Despite whatever notions those may have praised under my name, my mother was the fairer of the two of us and she was much kinder. I believe starting from the beginning would make much more sense if I were to narrate my story…_

I was born in midst of a bleak snowstorm, my mother had informed me that even in deep labour she could hear the whispers amongst the midwives suggesting that my mother was birthing a Yuki-onna. My mother had always teased me on the part of how the ladies got some aspects correct since even as a babe I bore such allure. However, my mother failed to disclose the matter on how she wept with great melancholy when the head-midwife revealed to her that she had birthed a girl. To be born a woman in these times was to be an immense setback and in my case, to be the lovechild of a union between a noble lord and his lowly concubine meant certain woe in the distant future.

Much to my mother's dismay my father gave me the name "Shizumi"; it almost seemed to be an order either than a blessing coming from a father with the name literally meaning Silent Beauty. It was the epitome of what all women should be; know their place and keeping within it all while reading their appeal with such importance. My mother had always told me how it was a blessing to be beautiful as it allowed her more opportunities. My mother used to belong in the little village nearby before my father was awed by her beauty at first sight and swept her away for his own. I could not say whether if my father had truly loved my mother but he defiantly enjoyed her companionship better compared to that of the Head-wife's. Foolishly during my childhood I would boost to my mother that she had my father's greatest treasure to which my mother only replied how she was merely one in his vast collection. Mother was always quiet around father and it seemed to grow on her as even without his presence she rarely had much to say that is if she spoke at all. It was far too cruel but in such a time ruled solely by patriarchy it was the norm.

Others may insist that I was not of this world so therefore had no blood ties with other mortals in order to fabricate a reason for my distantness. Like all other noble lords my father had his legitimate wife but the children they brought with their union were only two sons. The eldest son was Kentaro who was raised under strict circumstances as the heir. The second son was Kintaro who rather lovingly mischievous but more compassionate than the rest of the main branch family. I knew I was loved doubtlessly by both my parents despite the situation they resided in. I wasn't treated unfairly on the most part by the main family branch nor was I allowed to run free like a wild child due to utter neglect. My father made sure that I was taught how to read and write, sadly something my mother longed for but never knew. I was taught proper etiquette on how to be a lady while my brothers were rehearsed in the techniques behind politics. I was allowed to dine with my father present and was generally accepted by much of the household. Although rarely, but I did have spare time to spy on Kintaro and his newfound friends from the Senju clan from afar. On most parts whatever I asked for my father would gladly give me, from silk kimonos to intricate dolls. I was happy to say the least as my childhood was far more gracious than perhaps other girls with similar linage like me for I had more freedom. The head-wife never acknowledged my mother or me, and it was only appropriate given our circumstance. As far as I know till this day, my father only had sired three children in his lifetime but whether he had other mistresses I do not know.

My father's household, for many generations was a patron of the Senju shinobi clan. Growing up and witnessing members of the Senju clan within the compound was a regular activity. Kentaro even till his last moments remained indifferent to shinobis whereas Kintaro was fascinated with the idea of the adventurous yet dangerous lifestyle of those people. When done with his schooling Kintaro would ask kindly if he could join the other shinobi children's training, all while I observed from a distance. Kintaro was kind-hearted as he paid no mind to the social boundaries, he viewed himself the same to the illegitimate me and to the shinobi children whose clan was swore into servitude to our house. Maybe it was due to his loving and sunny persona that gained the trust of the weary hearts of those shinobi children. Kintaro was never ashamed of announcing me as his little sister; he would often introduce me to his newfound friends often feeling a sense of pride for being someone's older brother and not just the other one for a change.

_If it weren't for Kintaro then I wouldn't have met my destiny._

Miya thought that it was enough reading for the night as she closed the book and set it aside. She looked outside her window at the night sky.

She could hardly imagine how life must have been so many decades back. Nobility still exist today but the boundaries doesn't seem as laid out and harsh as before. She heard of minor noble houses inter-marrying with common bloods but it was never something people would look down upon. Sometimes in her childhood she looked up to her deceased mother as a noble lady with all her grace and refinement. Miya had never met her father and her mother never talked about him, but during her childhood Miya only imagined him to be a high status aristocrat who had forsaken his family in order to tend to the greater good. But…they were merely silly naive fantasies.

Miya amused herself at the thought of how the Lady Shizumi described that the midwives thought she was a Yuki-onna. To be truthful, it would have made sense for the Lady Shizumi to be mistaken for one as her alabaster skin contrasted greatly with her dark hair and striking sapphire eyes. Looking at the portrait of her likeness once more, Miya agreed to feeling somewhat of an icy feeling when meeting her distant gaze. Naruto had always commented on Miya giving off an obscure atmosphere when she was deeply lost in her thoughts. It seems that the resemblance is truly uncanny.

Still, Miya was lost at how the cheerful girl described in the text became the bitter beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

_Contrary to popular belief that love bloomed during the springtime, I fell in love during the serene setting of winter. _

It was tradition for the house of noble and their employed shinobi clan to join together to celebrate the ending of the old and the dawn of the New Year. Father often held such practices at a separate manner and made it only exclusive to the men. Somehow, that year he did not continue on the same old procedures.

I was still very young… I must have been around the age of eight. I remembered how joyous I was thinking that I would finally be allowed to attend the celebrations Kintaro had boasted of. I eyed excitedly at the dishes of all varieties the servants carried about, looking forward to tasting every one of them before the night is over. The process of getting both mother and I ready as a long and strenuous one from the hair down to the tabi on our feet. I remember how I tried many times to sneak off but all of those were failed attempts. However, I greatly enjoyed looking over the selection of all those gowns and head pieces. My mother`s eyes lit up with glee as her fingers glazed over each and every delicate fabric. It was then that I understood the joys of being a woman in those times…to be pretty little things.

I was dolled up more than usual. My hair was styled upwards in a bun while a pale peony ornament was pinned in, but a few strands swayed off of the front sides to give my cheeks a frame. Mother commented on how I had such pearly complexion with pinkly lips, thus forbidding the woman from applying any power or tint on me. I wore a fading ombre pattern of ivory at top to winter blue downwards with borders traced with silver. On my feet was a pair of traditional white tabi. I was upset back then at my mother`s choice of colours which made me resemble a Yuki-onna when I was hoping for a more festive red hue.

My mother having dark brown eyes and auburn locks had settled on a simple yet lovely forest green shade accented with gold embroidery. Her hair was kept down as always but a few golden ornaments crowned her head. Her lips were tinted to a deep shade of crimson while she had traced the outlines of my eyes with a brown coal pencil creating a memorizing effect. She was beautiful in plain but that night she truly looked exquisite. I remember how I questioned her as to why she choose the colour green but only received her alluring smile, as if it was a delightful secret she will never reveal.

As always my mother and I were kept behind the main family as we made our entrance into the main dining hall. I gripped my mother's long sleeve tightly as I was nerved at how many strangers were in the crowd looking at us with such fascination. I could still recall how my mother became the centre of attention regardless of how hidden the head-wife attempted to keep her. Even at the time when my father or another spoke, most of the eyes were upon my beautiful mother. How I desired to be just like her one day back then; to receive all those adoring attention without ever having to demand it.

We all took our seats with the main household first and then following my mother and me as common practice. My father called forth the Lord Butsuma to the centre of the hall.

"The Senju clan thank you, Lord Shion, for your hospitality." The Lord Butsuma voiced out as him and his sons bowed to my father in gratitude. There used to be a total of four sons, but the numbers seemed to be decreasing as the years passed by. A shinobi's life was ever so fleeting.

"Please rise. My friends, it is my pleasure to welcome such victorious allies into my home. It is thanks to your people and your sons that my family is safe and prosperous." My father greeted them like a true humble noble. A drink was shared by the men of the room which included Lord Butsuma's sons and my own brothers.

Soon the discussion began to turn into one of politics and warfare as the cups kept refilling with plentiful sake and the cheers growing louder. The atmosphere was less tense as before but still the topics discussed bore my mind. Due to my state of boredom I began to observe my mother more closely. It was through complex analysis that I realized that the Senju clan's colour was green. It was a type of green that all Senju clansmen bore on their backs, and tonight the Lord Butsuma's attire was no different. Of course I was too young back then to realize what actually was going on; when mother focused her sight solely on the Lord Butsuma with that certain gleam in her eyes. My mother was never a woman to be flushed, but siting so close to her allowed me to see her cheeks staining to a faint red. Her cherry lips were pressed together tightly, as if she was holding herself back from saying anything she'd regret. I had seen the look of adoration my mother held for my father when he visited her, but this was something different. I know now that the apple never fell too far from the tree; my mother's eyes were so dedicated to the Lord Butsuma.

"Father, Hashirama-san is an amazing warrior!" Kintaro exclaimed all of a sudden which brought great surprise.

"Is that so?" my father was amused and curious.

"It is nothing out of the ordinary, my Lord Shion." The Lord Butsuma quickly refuted in attempt to not be so prideful.

"Nonsense Butsuma!" my father laughed," I expect nothing less from your son. Now, Hashirama-kun tell me what is it that motivates you?"

"It is the same as any other Senju Shinobi, to bring honor upon the house they represent." The Lord Butsuma was quick to speak but my father waved his hand signaling that he wished for the young Lord Hashirama to speak.

"Amuse me, young one, what aspires you?" My father asked gently once more.

The young Lord Hashirama was not nerve racked at all the attention focussed on him at that moment, instead he held back a grin as he looked down on the ground.

"Speak, do not be shy." My father commanded

"Lord Shion, I am afraid it is too bold of a statement to make." It was all the young Lord Hashirama managed to say.

"We will see, most things coming from a child aren't much too outrageous for me." My father mocked.

It took a moment for Hashirama to gather his courage and face," It is your daughter."

I could still remember the gasps in the crowd and the ever-so stern expression of the Lord Butsuma. My mother covered her opened mouth with her hands to hide her astonishment while Kentaro shook his head in disapproval and Kintaro laughed. My father was surprisingly handling this well compared to the rest of the people in the hall.

"May I ask why little Shizumi?" my father teased Hashirama but in a seemingly mild but concerned manner.

"Well…"it was very awkward indeed for Hashirama as he tried to phrase the appropriate words," Knowing that I would be keeping such a lovely girl safe would only encourage me to succeed further." Although the following words came out in a struggle and broken speech, it still managed to make my father burst into laughter.

"You are right, Hashirama-kun, on that my Shizumi is lovely." My father paused looking at the embarrassed Hashirama, "So in order to encourage you further, I will allow the two of you to become acquainted with each other."

My mother toyed with my tiny hands teasingly as she gestured with the slight sway of her head for me to approach the centre. Her lips curved into a mischievous smile as they pressed together tightly as if trying to hold back any laughter.

"Shizumi, come forth." My father soon called out.

I stood up still much shaken from the previous events. Nevertheless, I remembered that I am my mother's daughter and that I was representing my noble family so I disregarded my embarrassment and graced towards the centre. I looked slightly above the playful eyes of the young Lord Hashirama in order to maintain my elegance as my heart trembled terribly. The closer I got the taller he grew and the harder it was for me to look beyond his eyes, so at that moment I tripped as we made eye contact.

He caught me; it seemed like an appropriate way for a first embrace. He was a gentleman for quickly helping me back up, making it seem like we barely touched at all. Then to be honest, I would not have minded staying in within the safety of his arms longer.

"It seems even Shizumi thought you to be a little direct, Hashirama-san." My mother called out in an attempt to release the tension of the moment and save me from the shame of stumbling. Some noble daughter I was…

I didn't know what to do. I had seen him from a distance as I spied on him showing Kintaro how to spar and then there were times were Kintaro watched as he spared with other shinobi children. I ran into him a couple of times in the halls of the manor but it was brief encounters and we only exchanged polite smiles then headed our opposite ways. As expected, the women of noble households had limited interactions with male members outside of her direct family. Oh, I did not have one clue on how to proceed with the given circumstance.

"Shizumi, you have to thank Hashirama-kun for protecting you from the dangers…and the ground too apparently." The head-wife mocked me from a distance but only to be only met with a glare from father.

With no other option I looked unwillingly at the young boy…no young man in front of me. For the first time I took my time to closely examine him and every feature he possessed. His eyes were kind and his smile was sincere, he had such a warming atmosphere around him. I didn't know what sensation I felt then, but it was love. It seemed like everything around me did not matter anymore. It seemed that all I need to sustain myself was his adoration and then I'd be a happy woman.

_I can't really say I feel in love with him as first sight, but it was definitely something close though._

Miya smiled tenderly at the last sentence.

It seems that the beauty hailing from winter found love within the bitter cold as well.

The Lady Shizumi seemed to have lived a merry childhood from the looks of this passage. It must have been lovely to have her pick from all those gorgeous attires described on that page. Konoha still held its annual winter festival but it was more of a family oriented event rather than to discuss on further politics and warfare. Nevertheless, the girls still struggle to outdo the next one on what she would wear to the festival. It seems like the mentality of the fairer gender never ceased to change too much throughout the decades.

Miya grew wide-eyed as she realized what she wore to her first winter festival. She wore something similar to an ombre light to blue…with the same updo hair and a peony ornament pin within. She remembered vaguely that she also wanted to go with something a little merrier like red after being teased by the neighbouring children for looking like a Yuki-onna.

Miya remembered her mother's eyes restlessly looking over the mass crowds as if she was searching for someone. After a while, as if hit by sudden hopelessness her mother had given up and remained gloomy for the rest of the night. Did her mother suffer from the same sense of longing the Lady Shizumi's mother had in that passage? Miya knew her mother loved her father (even with all his absence from their lives), but she had always thought that her mother had desired someone else.

Miya also recalled getting lost from her mother and in the panicked moment she had tripped and bumped into another boy. Miya could still remember that the boy had a warm atmosphere and his smile shined bright. That boy helped Miya up with sincere kindness and before they had parted, he had commented on how lovely she looked that evening.

The grin never left Miya's lips as she placed the book onto her bed and waved at the same blond male calling her from outside her window.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning rays reflected off of Miya's face giving her a celestial aura.

"You are very pretty, have I ever told you that?" a familiar voice, still raspy from the event occurred in the previous night sounded.

She smiled at the sight of the ruffled blonde hair and equally enticing pair of bright blue eyes before her. He wasn't considered to be extremely handsome but defiantly he got the right boyish charms.

"You seem to be out of it these days. Is anything bothering you?" he asked as he got dressed.

"I just came across an issue during my research." Miya answered as she made the bed.

"What's it about?" he grinned as looked at her teasingly.

"It involves the history of the early stages of Konaha, more about the intimate lives of the first two Hokages."

"Then why don't you ask Granny? She is related to them so she must know more than anyone else." He said it as if it was the easiest thing to accomplish.

"The Godaime? But that is impossible!" Miya refused in fear of bothering the already burdened woman.

"You just need to be a little more determined. She will give in eventually. It takes time though, but it's for your research so it must be worth it." He called out before he ran off to rush to the rendezvous point for his mission, leaving Miya with an idea.

After hours of waiting for the busied woman Miya was confronted by the Godaime's utter suspicion.

"Why are you interested in the Lady Shizumi all of a sudden?" the headstrong Godaime questioned Miya's intent.

"I had taken an interest in her poetry and would like to analyze its potential symbolisms. Her literary works are well-known but it seems her person is still a mystery. It would benefit the scholars of Konoha greatly to get to know its infamous poet a bit better." Miya told a white lie not wanting to reveal the true reason for her sudden interest.

"Why not ask the elders? Surly they had been around longer than me to give you better insight." The Godaime attempted to brush Miya's request off.

"She was involved with the people closest to you. I found it that with the passing of the Sandaime, you were the next appropriate person to come to." Miya answered.

Miya was determined; it was a trait she had picked up from her relationship with the headstrong Naruto. There will be no denying her. If the Godaime refused to give her side of the story then Miya would be back another day and so on until finally she gives in. She must know…

"I really feel quite uneasy" the Godaime walked up to Miya," The resemblance truly frightens me."

Miya looked away from the Godaime's intensive gaze.

"The similar traits I am rumoured to share with the Lady Shizumi?"

"No everything." Was all the woman could say.

"Please, I need to know. This issue has been troubling me as of recently." Miya pleaded.

"Miya, it might be fate that drew you to become so fascinated with her." The Godaime sat herself down and looked at the portrait of her deceased Grandfather.

"There was a reason why Granduncle Tobirama kept her hidden in life and death." The words just danced off of the aged woman's lips.

"Was she really that taboo?" Miya whispered with concern.

"_I was still very young back then but, even till this day I believed her to be just an ill fortuned woman with a beautiful curse." _

…

"Grandfather talked a lot about a good friend who radiated beauty from the inside out. He always had that blissful expression when he told me stories of this particular woman. He was content with his long lived marriage with grandmother but I could tell even then there was something else out there that would have made him happier.

The first time that I could recall meeting her, I was stunned by the beautiful person in front of me. I had always thought my fierce grandmother was the most exquisite woman alive but I was proven wrong that day. She had long strands of hair that was as dark as the night sky, but they seemed to have this sheen glimmer as if there were really stars hidden amongst the locks. Her skin was fair and it shone with great radiance as if she was crafted delicately from marble. She had these luminous blue eyes which seemed to mesmerize all in its path. She was just as lovely or perhaps even more so than any doll I possessed in my lifetime. It was no ridden as to why she was kept hidden, because any man would have been deeply infatuated with her upon the first glance.

She seemed to be weary of me for reasons I still don't know. Grandfather encouraged her to come closer from her distance countless times before I actually got a better look at her. Perhaps she was shy? I could tell she wanted to interact with me and touch me but something was holding her back.

Grandmother was elegant, but the Lady Shizumi was refinement at its perfection. Her voice was gentle but womanly unlike the determined tone grandmother produced. She seemed to glide while others walked and her movements were all so smooth. She swayed gracefully in her movements as if every gesture was a dance. I had always wanted to be a strong kunoichi like grandmother but ever since then I also longed to be as balletic as her. She was the exact opposite from grandmother except for the fact that they all loved grandfather. Maybe that was the reason why grandfather, even in his deathbed, had pronounced that he had lived a satisfying life.

Grandmother preferred not to mention her. The only comment grandmother could give of her was that she was crucial to grandfather and held great importance in his life. I could tell there was still that rivalry between her and grandmother despite grandmother finalizing her relations to grandfather though marriage. I came to know that not all battles are fought on the battlefield. However, Grandmother Mito had nothing horrible or distasteful to say of her.

I remember that the Shodai Kazekage was greatly fascinated with her. Grandfather often credited the good relations between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind to the Lady Shizumi. Grandfather would often talk about the politics of the early stages in forming the villages. Upon the first meeting of all five Kages, the Shodai Kazekage boldly declared the desire for a large portion of our land and 30 percent of all the profits made by the selling of the other tailed beasts. Perhaps even the strongest man will hold back for the woman he loves. Grandfather told me of the Shodai Kazekage's immense captivation for the fair Lady Shizumi, which softened his demands to allow for unified peace. The Shodai Kazekage was even present at her funeral despite the strained relations both lands were experiencing.

When it came to granduncle Tobirama, most of his life remained a mystery. It was common fact that as calculating and intelligent as he was, when it came to love he was clueless. There was never really an urgent need for him to marry and produce heirs as compared to grandfather, but nevertheless the elders never stopped encouraging him to settle down. Even to family, granduncle was distant and rarely showed a smile unless the situation really couldn't help it. He was the ideal specimen for a stoic man but even the strongest man will have his weakness. The Lady Shizumi happened to be granduncle's weakness. Perhaps granduncle wanted a life with the person he loved and pushed aside duty for once. It was no secret as everyone knew he wanted to wed the Lady Shizumi.

I had seen the tenderness and concern in his eyes whenever he looked at her. The atmosphere lightened around him whenever she was present. I looked at Dan the same way, and that is how I know now that it was sincerest form of love which granduncle felt towards her. He wanted to love her with great passion but he was afraid that it might burn or repulse her. So in return he treated her like the most delicate treasure. Sadly, even as a child back then I could still tell that she did not feel the same way towards him.

I often teased granduncle about his non-existent love life. The Lady Shizumi was the opposite of granduncle; they would have complimented each other nicely in marriage. I encouraged him to be true to his feelings and just confess, but he told me it was useless. I did ask around for more insight on granduncle's hesitant behaviour, but those adults always told me that granduncle fell in love with an yuki-onna whose heart was stolen by an oni. To be honest, the Lady Shizumi really did greatly resemble an yuki-onna.

Growing up I seemed to see her less and less with the passing of grandfather. Granduncle Tobirama became obsessed with keeping the village structured since he always believed that chaos will not erupt from an orderly manner. Granduncle was ever weary of the Uchiha clan and as you know today, granduncle drove the Uchihas to the outskirts of the village due to his suspicions. Granduncle had no other close kins left with the passing of grandfather, so he must have felt pressured to keep her safe from harm.

Then, I also heard gossips of her failing health and rumours of granduncle's unhealthy obsession with her. Insiders, whom I bribed to inform me, told me that the Lady Shizumi was suffering from insanity and endured many occasions of hallucinations. I never saw her again until I faced her coffin during the private funeral, but those who managed told me that even on the brink of death she never looked any less enchanting. Not too long after her death, granduncle gave his life during the First Shinobi War. Granduncle was never the same after her departure, and it seems that with her she took away his will.

The elders did not look too kindly on the Lady Shizumi. They told everyone that she was cursed and tainted with darkness that will bring upon the End. For the longest time I thought the elders had meant the dimming continuation of the Senju clan. "

…

"Another war is brewing isn't it?" Miya asked.

"Yes." The woman paused and glanced into the distance. "I can't help but to think it may be the End."

"Do you believe in the manifestation of her hatred?" the young girl questioned with no hesitation.

"I believe it is the second coming of the same story, but this time it demands an ending." The Godaime signed.

"Why would you think that?"

"I see too much similarity between Naruto, Sasuke, and you. That is why the uncanny resemblance you share with the Lady Shizumi, the alikeness in personality of Naruto with my grandfather, and the betrayal and vengeful persona of Sasuke frightens me."

There was a long stagnant silence.

"Do you love Naruto?"

"I do."

"And Sasuke too?"

"Yes."

"What if you had to choose?"

"…"

"What if there is no more luxury of time?"

"I…"

"You can't make up your mind can you?"

"…"

The Godaime stared straight at the girl in front of her. This was too much for the aged woman to bear. The history will repeat itself; that was the cruse the elders had informed her of.

"Thank you, Godaime-sama." And with that Miya parted from the dimly lit office thus leaving the woman to confront her biggest fear.

There was more to the story that the Godaime knew. The woman could not and would not bear to expose the young girl to such dark secrets. The less she ought to let the girl know the more chances Miya would have to reverse the curse. However, little did the Godaime know that Miya had already entered its initial stage.


	6. Chapter 6

_A soft moan escaped from Miya's lips as his lips traced around the intimate parts of her thighs. Her eyes closed shut from the blissful pleasure radiating from below as it over took her body. He was well experienced as his thumb toyed with her sensitive bud while the rest of his fingers thrusts teasingly into her already drenched folds. _

_Miya felt a shift in position as he lay by her side. His husky groans echoed sensually against her ear drums. His tongue ran hungrily along her neck, but never stopping his administrations to her lower half. She could sense the sweat starting to glisten upon their bodies from those heated actions._

_She could feel from his physique that his body was toned and the muscles had formed at all the right places. His intoxicating scent aroused her further of lust. She didn't need to see the man to know that she longed for him. She wanted him to take her over and over until it has become a natural habit._

_She could feel a strange but delightful sensation building from the pits of her abdomen. She lifted her hips off of the bed as if signalling him to go deeper while her lusty whimpers continued to fill the room. She was feeling warm…there was strange tension building from her lower regions. It seemed urgent, but more the tension then more the pleasure it seemed to bring._

"_Mo..more." She whimpered into the thick air._

_She heard nothing but a deep masculine chuckle._

"_Plea..se" Miya pleaded once more._

"_Do you want me to take you?" his deep husky voice whispered seductively into her ears._

_Wait! He didn't have such a deep tone. Sure as a young man his voice ought to be deeper than hers but this range was far below its capacities._

_Miya felt a rush of panic._

_She opened her eyes to only face another pair of crimson ones. His features clearly showed that he is a man…not an adolescent. His skin was slightly tanned but it was his rough long mane-like raven hair which caught her attention. He was someone completely different._

_Miya struggled to push him off but his superior physique held her down as if she was nothing. Miya screamed but no voice came out of her mouth this time._

_Then a sharp pain infiltrated her delicate flower as his rough hand muffled over her mouth. His thin lips curved into a malicious grin as his scarlet eyes widened with excitement._

_It hurts…but she was helpless and he joyously continued to pump into her._

_She found her voice and she let out a shriek…_

_..._

"Miya! Miya! Wake up!" a voiced shouted.

"No!" Miya screamed as she slapped the figure who attempted to hold her still.

"It's me!" his voice sounded familiar. "It's me."

Miya focused her eyes to single out the dishevelled blonde hair and those pair of bright blue eyes.

"Naru…" She whimpered before she broke into tears.

He soothed her with words of comfort as he held onto her. She couldn't stop herself from shaking. She felt so disgusted, so violated by that awful man with the oni eyes from her nightmares.

"What happened?" his voiced was laced with deep concern.

"Red eyes…a man with bloody red eyes." was all she could manage.

"Again?" he thoughtlessly let out.

Her boyfriend firmly held on to her for what seemed like the majority of the night. Miya felt ashamed to have waked him up time after time from her reoccurring night terrors. She had been seeing the same man in her dreams for a while now. First he was only glaring her down from a distance, but never had he been so close to her. His stare was almost predatory.

"Are you really alright?" his voice spoke rather gently.

"I am. I'm so sorry for waking you up again. Please just go back to sl-"Miya attempted to ramble on before he cut her off with a more serious tone.

"I don't care about sleep. I want to know what has been causing your nightmares." He seemed to demand from her.

"It's nothing..." Miya whispered weakly still feeling the sweat beads that formed during her struggle prior.

"Miya, I would like to know. Is some guy giving you a hard time, because I'll go talk to him."

"Really it's nothing." She tried to divert his attention and attempted to go back to sleep or at least pretend to.

He hands held her still and forced her eyes to meet his as he leaned closer.

"You need to tell me. I'm your boyfriend, remember?"

"It's just my research. I think I must have exhausted myself and let the contents affect me." Miya did not lie to him as it was the partial truth.

"To the point that it follows into your dreams?" he questioned.

"You know how I am. I would just indulge myself into whatever interests me without a second thought." She attempted to laugh it off but it sounded all too fake.

"Umm..yeah. The pursuit of perfection."

"Yes…"she whispered as she lay back onto her pillow.

Almost, as if instantly, she cuddled close to his chest with her face pressed so close to his heart. It seemed natural but they had only started to cuddle for the sake for comfort recently. Prior to these nights, they only cuddle post-coitus before separating to their respective sides to sleep for the remainder of the night. Why was she so clingy all of a sudden?

"I heard from Sakura-chan that you received another package in the mail today." He started off harmlessly.

"I did. "She did not like hearing that name.

"Who is it from?" he questioned.

"Sunagakure."

"_Who_ is it from?" he questioned with a little more intent.

"Gaara-sama." The reply was simple but honest.

"You two have been communicating quite often lately…" his words seemed to hint towards another meaning.

"It is just my research. The subject seemed to have ties to Suna, but more importantly with the Shodai Kazekage. Those materials are restricted to outsiders because it regards their leader. I asked Gaara-sama, at his leisure, to see if there were any documents I could gather without breaking the protocol." Miya explained to her awfully jealous appearing boyfriend.

"Was the person from Suna?"

"No, she belonged to Konoha. Documents of her was found in Suna so that is where it led me."

"Tell me. I can't sleep anyways." His grin shined in the moonlight.

"So you could fall asleep?" she teased him lovingly.

"Maybe…" the affection was returned.

"According to the information I gather from different sources, she had an admirer in Suna who kept copies of her work and incorporated them heavily into his ruling. He had portraits of her in his private room and demanded that when he passed that they be burned with him."

"He was obsessed with her?"

"Well…many men were, at least those who were lucky to catch sight of her."

"So she was very pretty. Just like you!" he always knew what to say.

"She was described to the epitome of beauty. Through Gaara-sama's knowledge, it was heavily implied that the Shodai Kazekage stayed a bachelor for so long because he thought that one day she would change her mind and travel to Suna to be with him. She was also the reason why the early Konoha and Suna got along so well, according to Godaime-sama. The Shodai Kazekage's affection for her was used to maintain peace during his reign."

"So I guess it ended when she died?"

"Yes, but he did attend her private funeral despite the rising tensions between the two villages."

"Then the guy who married her must have been lucky and lived a happy life." But she only wished if that were the case.

"No, she died alone." It came out too grim.

"Her husband died before her?" he sounded so naïve, but then again how would he know Shizumi's tragic life.

"She never married. She was affiliated with many important men in history but she never married."

"Why?" for once he was engaged with the contents of her research.

"She loved a man but he was taken already and had a family. She loved him regardless but he didn't love her enough when compared to his honour and ambitions."

"So he dumped her for power?" he basically summarized her current findings.

"Won't you do the same?" she turned the attention on him.

"I will never abandon my friends. Miya, I would never hurt them even if it means that I have to die." He answered with his trademark determinism.

"But if it meant that you could save the next generations from an age of conflict and horror? To save all those innocent souls who are yet to be born and only for the price of one woman." Miya reinforced.

"I am sure she would understand. I guess it would be the reasonable…umm rational…no right thing to do." His answer came with a moment to comprehend what she had just asked him and great hesitation.

"So you will?" her heart ached with curiosity for his final answer.

"I will." It was his final answer.

"I see…" somehow she was not surprised that he had given such an answer. She could sense it coming even before she had asked.

Regardless her heart still pained. Why was that?

"I have a mission tomorrow with Sakura-chan! Let's go to sleep." A tinge of hatred grasped her mind at the mention of that name. It had never occurred to her prior to the notebook but it only intensified each time it is mentioned.

"_They are all the same. Love means nothing when compared to honour. _

_They say do the reasonable thing. Do the rational thing. Do the right thing…_

_Am I neither of those?"_


	7. Chapter 7

_ "He said that he couldn't do such cruel things to me. He used the same exact words my mother's love had rejected her with. Was it fate that I was to suffer the same heartbreak as my late mother?"_

Those words echoed in Miya's mind as she sat under the kind sunlight. Certain unexplained sadness infiltrated her heart at the recalling of the passage she had read previously.

…

_ "The Lord Hashirama was compassionate person. He was already too perfect but somehow he still found flaws within himself. He wanted to become more knowledgeable and powerful for the better. He did not desire the wealth and influence for himself but rather for everyone. He believed strongly in love and wished that his love for mankind will unite all shinobis in the future. He hated the bloodshed and the sacrifice of the innocents. _

_ After all…he had already lost two brothers to the never-ending conflict. _

_ I thought that I would understand loss the way Lord Hashirama had to experience. I was wrong. I was just the same naïve fool was my mother for thinking we could understand…_

_ My mother's health was failing by the day. Father had often described mother was a fragile being and she was. After my birth, my mother never recovered to full health but it was not that she was a lively person to start with. _

_ It started off with a cough here and there…then one day there were droplets of crimson found in her handkerchief. My mother pretended to be that pretty fool, but I knew that from deep within she knew that the persona had benefited her. Most regarded my mother as another exquisite object added to my noble father's collection, but every object has its story. Knowing that her days were limited, my mother often called me by her side to share stories from her childhood._

_ My mother's real name was Sayuri. Shizuna was the name my father had given her when he married her into nobility. She told me she was the average village girl who laboured with her parents in harvests and took care of her siblings during their absence. Life was hard outside these great walls I call home. _

_ My mother lived in a village nearby the Senju Clan's household. Peace was relative because of the Senju's gracious protection. Like me, during her youth she would often see shinobi children training and preparing for the next battle. It was a simpler time compared to the life she lived today._

_ There was a man who would pass by my other every morning when she went to fetch water. She said he was not the most handsome man, but he was the most honourable. He was chivalrous and wouldn't allow a young girl to carry such heavy water buckets despite how far or close the distance might be. It soon became a natural occurrence for him to accompany my mother back home while carrying the heavy burden. They spent the mornings talking and getting to know one another and soon…_

_ My mother fell in love; however, she had fallen in love with a shinobi._

_ They resided in two different worlds. He witnessed the horror on the battlefields while my mother experienced nothing close to that. My mother didn't understand what bloodshed was on the literal term whereas he had lived it. My mother was a fool…a pretty fool._

_ As the months flew past, her beauty had become the talk of the village. Potential suitors came forth to win her hand, but she would have none of it. There was one man she desired to spend the rest of her lifetime with and to be without him would be a life not worth living. She was stubborn and naïve to the world around and to what her options were._

_ She waited for him to pose the question. She desperately wanted to live out her days with him. She wanted to bear his children and raise them in his likeness. She wanted nothing but him._

_ He was different. Mother could never confirm whether he truly loved her or if that his affection was only momentary. He never told mother he loved her. He only told her that he cherished her company. He never kissed her or held her tenderly. He only looked at her with sheer sincerity. _

_ When my mother could not wait anymore, she asked him boldly to define their relationship and whether it has an end. He declined her. She asked him why, but he only said that he could not do such cruel things to her._

_ He had left afterwards and disappeared from her life._

_ My mother idolized my father ever since their first meeting. She told me that the reason for her adoration for father was not due to his status but to the timing of his appearance. _

_ Mother fell into great sorrow when she was rejected by the man she had put all her faith in. She wanted to die, but she knew that with her gone then there would be no one to take care of her family. Both of her parents were aging and ill. Her siblings were too young to fend for themselves. My mother's world came crumbling down as a matter of an appropriate exchange for her famed beauty. _

_ With my father, mother saw great aspects. He was an educated man and he was already married so she did not have to carry the burdens of a true wife. He promised to grant funds to support my mother's family in return for her being. She did what any intelligent and sane woman could have done then, so she married him._

_ Till her deathbed, my mother confessed to having never stopped loving that man…the shinobi. My mother held my hand dearly while she explained that she had and always will love me, but she would have treasured me more if I were his child. My mother didn't have me because she loved father and wanted to bring their affections to fruition. She had me because she wanted to thank my father for the kindness he had shown her during her darkest time. _

_ I should have known then that love was not in my nature was I was never the result of it."_

…

"My mother…she had also told me that she loved another man who was not my father." Miya whimpered as tears started to form around her clear blue eyes.

During the brief time Miya had spent with her mother, she had realized that she seemed to be always reminiscing about something. Her mother also passed away due to failing health, but it was rumoured that it was due to a broken heart. Her mother was also keen on keeping Miya by her side to pass on the tales of her childhood. It was then that Miya understood at a young age that she was not the product of love between a woman and the man she loves.

…

_ My mother's passing took a toll on me. The truth was that her passing did not affect me as much as her confessions had. I wanted to believe that although I was not the legitimate child, that I was still a child formed from the sacred bond of two lovers. I was wrong…_

_ My mother's passing was pathetic. Father paid not much mind at all while the rest of the household carried on as if nothing had occurred. My mother was given a burial, but it was not to celebrate her life and the days lived. _

_ I remember standing alone by her grave just outside the manner walls after her funeral in the great rainfall. However, there was another person who also stood with me._

_ That man was the Lord Butsuma Senju. He had this tenderness in his expression as if the heavy rain had washed away his stoic exterior. In his hands were white lilies…Sayuri. _

_ I often wondered if Lord Butsuma was the man my mother longed for. She wore the Senju green with such pride and enjoyment. Her eyes were fixed on his person during all those gatherings. She spoke of him with such high regards and respect despite the common tendency for nobility to look down on those dedicated to a lifetime of servitude._

_ Did my mother share the same fate as me?_

…

"You are awfully out of it these days, Miya" said a familiar cool sounding voice.

She whipped her head back to find the infamous silver-haired jounin leaning against a tree with his signature book in hand.

"Hatake-san." She acknowledged him with a nod.

"Are you feeling alright these days?" he asked with concern embedded deep within his tone.

"Why do you ask? I am quite fine." There was a defensive hint in her tone.

"From what I had witnessed, I beg to differ." He replied with ease as if it was all that he needed to explain his sudden interest in her life.

"I am sure you have far more important things to do than to meddle in my personal affairs." Miya was a bit agitated when she replied coolly.

"Well," he sat down beside her as he gave a long pause, "I can't help it if your issues interfere with the training of my students."

She looked him in the eye with seriousness, "When have you even cared about Naruto? You were always so preoccupied with Sasuke before his departure." She taunted the man in front of her.

Miya was a mild girl prior to all of this. She was polite and gentle but somehow remained to be assertive on her beliefs. It was until recently that she had started to become protective and secretive of her privacy. Kakashi knew that there must be something going on in this young girl's life to make her change so dramatically in a matter of days.

"Naruto is all I got now. But Miya, somehow you always were involved with my students at some point." He returned the hostility.

"Are you calling me loose?" she questioned his intent for all of this.

"I just would like to get to know the civilian girl both of my prized students were so fascinated with." Those words slipped off of his lips effortlessly as if practiced before.

Miya let out a faint yet mocking laugh, "Mesmerized is more like it." She added to his sentence.

He shifted his weight towards Miya and closed in on her rather unexpectedly, "Show me." His breath whispered only deep enough for the both of them to hear.

She kept an intensive eye contact with this older distinguished man. Her blue eyes focused on his darker mature ones. The air had become thick between them as the struggle for dominance began.

"Do you believe in reincarnation Hatake-san?" she breathed with her eyes never leaving his.

"I try not to focus on the past. The future holds far more prospects." He answered.

"Doesn't the past define who we are today? The losses we suffered and the grievances we endured?" Her words seemed to be targeted at Kakashi as it struck a deep part of him.

"You have changed." His eyes narrowed in suspicion at her choice of wording.

"How so?" she teased him as her lips secretly slid her bottom lip.

"You are different than before." He tried to suppress his rising heartbeat.

Miya could sense the change in atmosphere between them. It was screaming danger but nonetheless tempting. She was a smart girl and she knew that she needed to get herself out of this risqué situation.

"I am sure many would look down on a man, no matter how accomplished he may be, for harassing a young girl… in a secluded area?" she smirked as her eyes dared the man to say another ill-mannered word.

He still remained the same and unfazed…this was the benefit of wearing a mask as no one could tell your expression. Regardless, his eyes still focused on Miya's slender yet alluring frame.

"Don't let your reputation proceed you, Hatake-san." She got up from her seat. "There are techniques that, even when performed by a skilled shinobi such as you, will not work on me." And she left him behind to head home.

Kakashi rarely paid a mind to the common civilian unless it involves his duty, but this girl seemed to enthral him beyond belief. Most members of the opposite sex would fall prey to the moment he had just created and succumb to tell all the information he required. Some women did it because they fall prey to seduction but most young girls would easily give up due to awkwardness. However, this girl was different and she knew what he attempted to do. Despite her young age she still held her ground like that of a well experienced woman in the art of seduction.

To be honest, Kakashi had always been curious about the girl who had managed to capture Sasuke's egotistic and Naruto's wondering attention. It was a well-known fact that she possessed that certain elegance and refinement of nobility despite of what is known of her ancestry. Her beauty had started to become the talk of the village ever since her features started to fill out. It will only take a few more years to smoothen all the leftover edges and then she would truly become the second coming of the Lady Shizumi.

The Godaime had instructed that Kakashi keep a close eye on her for her rather strange behaviour recently. Although without much interaction, Kakashi knew that Miya had once been such a sweet and loving girl but now it seemed to have all changed. The Sandaime often talked of this girl with such nostalgia and fondness as if she reminded him of someone from his youth. Godaime was wary that Miya's sudden interest in the village's taboo history and its current politics had been caused by another outer interference. Kakashi knew well that the Godaime feared the much rumoured second coming of the cursed love story.

"Was the transition already initiated?" he carelessly whispered out as he headed to meet up with his student.


	8. Chapter 8

_ "It was as if my red string of fate was separated into two ends. I cannot achieve peace with either of my choices; I must have both to be complete. Say what they must, but everyone's a fool when it came to love."_

Despite what many of the villagers might believe of her, she lost her virginity to Sasuke at the age of thirteen. It was something she had confessed to her boyfriend already before they started the intimate component of their relationship. She wisely knew that it was a secret that was bound to come out, and the sooner she let it go then the less it would hurt her in the future. However, it was something that still irritated the psyche of her boyfriend constantly.

She was attracted to the Uchiha's assertiveness, but his looks were also a bonus. He knew exactly what he needed to accomplish and worked hard towards doubtlessly. Miya admired Sasuke's will and maturity for his age. Somehow, Miya was always suspicious if there was another factor that drew her close to the revenge-driven angst boy.

It all made sense to Miya when it came to her attraction to the blond hyperactive shinobi. He was kind and there was that certain warmth which radiated from his being. He overcame so many obstacles in spite of his young age. He put others before himself and always endeavoured to achieve his absolute best so that he does not disappoint his loved ones. It would be a mystery not to love him, a man who is so selfless in a cruel chaotic world.

"_I couldn't get enough of him. I want to be filled with his essence through eternity. It may be physical, but it was still a form of love we shared amongst ourselves."_

As of recently her body felt as if it had taken up a mind of its own. Her temperature rose and her nerves tingled whenever he was around her. His pheromones make her mind a blur and a slave to the lust building from within.

He didn't mind that she wanted to become more intimate. To be honest, he rather enjoyed it. She seemed to have lost control of her senses as her body reacted to the heat. They took every available opportunity to enter coition like the hormones driven teens their generations were described to be.

Sex wasn't an activity Miya had enjoyed much previously. Before, she would never self –engage coitus but rather left it to the mood of the moment. Formerly she felt pleasure, but it was mild like a faint tingle here and then there, when her body became one with her love. She had discussed the matter with a few of her close friends. They often hinted that it was the lack of technique and the skill in her partner which left her unsatisfied.

She loved the rush of the endorphins filling her body at that ripe moment. She didn't mind the sweatiness and the tiredness the activity seemed to bring upon its completion anymore. She rather enjoyed running her nose along his neck and inhaling his musky scent as it intoxicates her. It wasn't just a one-time thing, as often there would be many other rounds to come after they had regained their stamina from the previous go.

"_He caresses me with such affection. I am fully enveloped into his broad frame as the moonlight shines on top of our glistening bodies."_

He groaned with immense pleasure as he thrusts himself into her moistened insides.

He wasn't a one to whisper words of sweet nothing but the words "I love you" became the prominent message during their heated sessions. Miya expected nothing too advanced from him, but just to know that he didn't use her for the sole purpose of his release was enough to please her.

"I want you~" her sentence ended with another moan.

"You. Are. Very. Cute. Right. Now." He told her with every thrust.

She didn't really know how to react but to show her appreciation with her legs wrapped tighter around his waist than it already was.

"Ugh-don't squeeze so hard." He managed to call out, "I might cum soon."

She was already high from all the blood rushing to her head. She couldn't think straight and could only listen to whatever impulse her body demanded.

"I-want more of-you~" she confessed in the heat of the moment but he already knew that.

He was close. She knew this because of the way his member twitches inside of her every so often.

He rested his forehead on top of hers while their eyes remained open and looked into one another's. His blue ones at her blue ones, both diluted from the felicity.

"_They do not understand us. They will never come to know what we share. They point their fingers at us and accuse us of committing sins."_

Even in the modern and advanced day they resided in, there was still those traditionalists who tended to judge their young love.

The words tended to travel faster through one connection to the next in a village. Her boyfriend had become a common household name which only advertised their relations further. The villagers idolized him for his bravery and were often curious as to why he chose a civilian girlfriend.

They thought that she couldn't hear or they thought she paid no mind to those awful comments, but it still hurt nonetheless. Some call her a careless and some thought her to be loose. She was neither of those…

She was only in love.

"_He was oblivious to the pain I suffered. I do not blame him as he is a busy man and had greater deeds than to worry about me. However, he always knew that something was bothering me and he would without fail continuously reassure me of his love."_

"What is wrong?" he used his callused hand to wipe the teardrop away from her face.

His sincere adoration for her only made her emotions overwhelm her.

"Was it that bad? I promise to improve next time!" He always thought that it was the sex that made her sad. He always blamed himself when the source of her sorrow was in the others. However, he will never know.

She nestled his face into his warm chest to seek comfort and security.

"I could steal Kakashi-sensei's book next time to tune up." He thought loudly to himself.

She pouted at his stupid comment, he never seemed to get it did he?

"I want to make you happy Miya. I love you, you know?" he tries to cheer her up.

"Which part of me do you love especially?" she questioned him with gleaming curiosity.

"Well…the face you make when you are near. Those blushed cheeks and tempting moans escaping from your lips." He grinned like the big idiot he was, "That was what I love about you the most."

She was annoyed at his simplicity, but it was the same trait that had attracted her to him.

"_Unknowingly, he soothes all the agony. Through my darkest time, he was the light which shined hope into my life when despair threatens its continuation."_

Like many others he had come across, he had saved her.

When Sasuke left without a word she had felt so abandoned. She thought she was used because he was her first. She had felt so betrayed when she thought him to be her only. He just left her…

Her cheerful saviour came in and saved the day when he told her that he was going to bring Sasuke back no matter what. But what really made Miya love him was the fact that he had confessed to her of his feeling prior, but regardless he sought her happiness above his own and promised to bring Sasuke back.

Always so selfless…

She knew that he had tried his best when the village authority found his weakened body at the Valley of the End. He never forgave himself for failing her and promised to train harder so that one day he will truly fulfill her wish.

She wanted to tell him that she admired him. She wanted to tell him that she was willing to give him a chance to see if he could mend her broken heart. However, he left with Jiraiya-sama in hopes of living up to her expectations.

She waited. It was only fair that she waited just as he had done so for her. She waited for two and a half years.

It was then after his departure, that Miya realized just how much she had grown to love him.

"_His clansmen tried to pull us apart. They think me to be unworthy of him. They tell me that we would never be as we reside in two separate worlds."_

Miya could tell that most of his friends did not approve of them. Most found it weird that he would even associate with a common civilian on a romantic level. Whenever given the opportunity, they would question if the two of them even shared a common interest.

She heard his comrades' comment on how he only found interest in her because of her pretty face. Then there were those bets on how long they would last. They just could not accept her into their group.

Recently there was Kakashi Hatake convincing her how the relationship could be what was breaking her sanity. Her associates would not stop introducing her to other guys perhaps in hope that she breaks it off with him. As of recently, it seems that the whole world was against their union.

"_He did not care. He defended me with nothing less than his entire affection. He was brave enough to stand for his beliefs and that would include me."_

"Hey! She's my girl." He would call his friends out when he sensed her discomfort.

Whenever, his arms were always wrapped around her and if she didn't allow it then he would just settle with holding her hand. Whenever they had a moment of privacy he would give her slender neck a kiss. He had always loved to fidget with her, much to her annoyance, but she knew that it was just his mischievous way of showing love. There would always be some sort of skinship even if it were in the public eye.

There were many times when his anger got the better of him and he would always pick fights with the guys, whose advances she had already refused. He was like a knight in shining armour for her; always there to defend her honour and from harm.

"_Why did he look so happy with that woman? He told me he had loved me and only me, but he still took her over me. What am I really to him?"_

As he fell asleep due to the exhaustion for their previous rounds, she examined the contents of his room.

There were pictures of a certain pink-haired Kunoichi Miya felt disdain for. There were ones where they grouped together in close proximity. There were ones where his face shone bright with happiness as her face leaned awfully too close to his. Why was there more pictures containing her than there were ones containing herself?

Miya's features darkened with ire as she remembered the comments those villagers had made:

"He seems to match Sakura-chan? They were teammates for so long that they must really understand each other."

"They look cute together. They both complement one another so well."

"The other girl, she very beautiful but she is just another pretty face. Sakura-chan has more potential and he would be smart to be with her."

The list would go on…

She was never close to Sakura, even in their childhood. In her youth she never really did dislike the Kunoichi until now.

Everything about the Haruno made Miya question herself. Throughout her life, Miya was told that she was perfectly lovely and could do nothing to better what was already so flawlessness. When Tsunade-sama returned to the village, she took Sakura under her wings and soon Sakura made a name for herself to be more than the other one in Team 7. Sakura had blossomed into a worthy Kunoichi, but this worried Miya.

Never had Miya doubt herself so much until as of recently.

"The same will not happen to me. We are two separate individuals." She tried to reassure herself from going insane from thinking that she and the Lady Shizumi might share more than just the same appearance.

Miya did not know that everything in her life was already set up for her. There were reasons for every moment in her existence. It was an inevitable fate. But some would rather call it an inexorable curse…


	9. Chapter 9

_ "I had nothing to offer him, unlike the woman he eventually chose, but myself."_

The Lord Hashirama helped me greatly to recover from my mother's passing. He showed me kindness while the others regarded me as a weakling and a bother. He had always been my light and my way in a world of complete darkness.

My health was failing in a similar manner to my late mother. My father was a busy man with his politics while my brothers preoccupied with their learnings to pay any mind to the lonely me. The Head-wife was not an option as she never did approve of my mother, and neither will she change for anything which hails from her husband's mistress. Most of the maids were assigned to other facilities after mother's passing and I rarely saw those familiar faces anymore. With no one left to adore and love me, I was slowly fading away. Women were such fragile creatures; we need love to sustain us.

Spring was near. He spent most of his days preparing for the seasonal battles to come, but during his leisure he never failed to visit me. He brought me fresh flowers from the meadows outside where he trained with his clansmen. He amused me with stories from beyond these walls and allowed me an escape from my restricting surroundings. His smile was infectious and his warmth was ever so comforting. Through him, I saw a means to keep living on.

We grew closer as the blossoms welcomed the lovely springtime atmosphere. In the beginning, he kept his appropriate distance as we were neither betrothed nor family. Slowly, he started to move closer to me with ease.

My heart beat quickened as I first felt his radiance upon my body. It started innocently with the accidental touching of our hands as we both shifted to grab the same object. Then it was the sensation of my clothed body leaning against his while I looked over his calligraphy. Soon, one day he leaned close to my face in the given moment and gently pressed his lips against mine. I was clueless then, but somehow everything seemed to be so natural.

We started off slowly. He wanted to make sure that I consented to his actions. He was always so chivalrous and didn't want to take advantage of a confused girl.

He waited till I was accustomed to the action before initiating the next steps. He ran his lips gradually along the rim of my lips. I (at first) opened my mouth in shock to the sudden unfamiliar feeling, but he took this opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I was opposed to this foreign experience in the beginning, but then soon all my worries melted away. A sense of euphoria washed over me as his tongue toyed with mine.

This activity soon became a natural occurrence behind the sanctity of closed doors.

With every visit after the next, I could tell that he was frustrated at going back to the bloodshed. He discussed his anger for allowing the conflict to continue to which I could only listen and console his displeasure. A fragment within me knew that there was the chance that the next time he heads outside these walls for battle; he may never come back alive.

In those times, nothing was as fleeting as the life of a shinobi.

I remember the night I became a woman. It was under the serene moonlight and all was silent except for the occasional evening breeze. It was a cool night, but the heat of his body kept me warm as he lies on top of me.

With my slender fingers, I slide off the top of his dark yukata. I took a moment to rest my face against his chest to gather my courage to continue. He wrapped his arms around me to ease me as if he already knew what I planned to accomplish that night.

"It's alright," I remembered how he whispered into my ear with that certain element of sadness embedded deep within.

I wept and my tears stained his toned body.

"I will be back…I did this before, remember?" he tried to reassure me of his lifestyle, but we both knew that no one was safe from death forever.

I inhaled his wholesome scent and ran my fingers over his features; trying to remember as much of him as I could.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all of this." He finally confessed to the same darkness which too lurks in his heart.

I placed my tender hands on the chiseled sides of his face. I closed my eyes and leaned close…I kissed him.

He returned my affection. There was no luxury of time for us to fall in love like normal people under normal circumstances. I was the illegitimate daughter of a lord and he was the heir to a noble shinobi clan; we were just never meant to be. The land was war torn and far too harsh for the purity of affection to flourish.

He slowly laid me on my back as he rid the restraints of his clothing. His lips came close to my ears telling me to relax in his husky voice. He kissed me once more to calm my anxiety.

He nuzzled the bridge of his nose down the length of my neck. His lips slid from my shoulder blades and down to the centre of my breasts. With his large hands, he loosed the fabric which held my nightgown together, and soon my attire fell to the side. I was completely exposed to him with no fear or hesitation.

I bared myself to him; in body and mind.

He whispered," You are enchanting. "And his eyes drinking in my image.

I gave him a faint smile, signaling him to continue.

His experienced hands massaged my bosom carefully while his lips never left mine in our heated passion. My nipples hardened from my arousal and he hungrily took them in his mouth in a sucking motion.

"I love you." I moaned.

"As do I." he replied.

When he sensed that I had gotten used to his ministrations, he slid one of his hands down to my lower regions. With one finger at a time he toyed with my opening. His thumb never stopped applying sweet pressure on my pink bud in a circular motion.

"Ah~" I breathed softly.

His lips curved into a satisfying smile as he quickened his pace.

It seemed forever as the tension built up in my body. I did not know then what the sensation I was feeling was, but the urge for release was urgent.

Then…there:

A sense of exhilaration ran through my body as my quim quivered with delight.

I panted restlessly as juices flowed from my flower. He gave me an approving nod to tell me that I did well. I was confused but nonetheless dazed at the unfamiliar events that had just occurred.

He removed the remainder of the cloth which covered his member.

I sat up to view what he had just unveiled. I remember being bewildered at the sight of the male counterpart. I had never before seen one, but I had once overheard its descriptions from the gossips of maids.

He guided my hand to the direction of his phallus. It twitches as the proximity of my hand grew close.

I slightly drew my hand back but instead he placed it on top of his arousal.

I attempted to learn its features from stroking it. It was soft as it was flesh, but somehow it grew harder with every touch.

He groaned.

Even though, I had been well-acquainted with his tool through touch, but its increasing size seemed to frighten me.

Once more I lay on my back. He parted my legs apart as he settled between the gap. His gentle eyes reassured me that he wouldn't do anything to harm me.

The tip of his penis nudged at my opening. I was no fool as I knew he intends to enter me. I squeezed my lower muscles upon its contact. I understood how large it was and I defiantly knew that it would not fit within me. I panicked.

"Relax, it will hurt." He confessed," But the pain is momentary."

I held back from shrieking as he pushed himself into me; the night was too quiet and any disturbance surely would be heard.

I whimpered from the pain as the raw friction agonized on.

He slid, slowly as he could, in and out of me. The misery would have been unbearable, but against love it was nothing.

I remembered thinking why he was enjoying this sensation while it only brought me irritation. I did not care about my pleasure; he was more important and if he enjoyed it then I would endure on.

He seemed to notice the tears brimming around my eyes during the midst of his passion. He kissed my cheeks and swept away all the distress.

The first time will never be pleasant for a woman, but knowing that you shared your vulnerability to the one you loved was enough to soothe any discomfort away.

I was fortunate that Lord Hashirama knew what he was doing. His pace was slow to allow me to get used to his size. He only quickened his pace when he sensed that my pain was fading away. He took care of me even when his body over-powered mine.

Coitus wasn't the most pleasurable activity for me then. Once you have become accustomed to the member inside you then the faint sensational pleasure starts to take over.

I accepted his ardor and wrapped my legs tight around his waist as he pumped into me. His face showed that he was deep in bliss while his lusty pants proved the theory.

"I-I'm close." He groaned.

I didn't know what he had meant then.

Suddenly his motion was put to a rest as a gush of hot liquid was shot deep inside me.

My mind didn't know what was going on, but my body seemed to gladly accept his essence while it trembled along with his twitching member.

He understood that it was too late to withdraw so he thrusts whatever leftovers his body had to offer before collapsing beside me.

Both out bodies glistened with sweat from the heated activity. The moonbeam shone a certain memorizing glimmer on our laboured bodies. That was my first union with a man.

"I'm sorry." He apologized for his actions.

I didn't know back then what he was apologizing for; I was willing to accept his love and the pain for me faded away eventually.

"I have spilt my seed in you." he paused for a moment to gather the correct words to explain what the consequences our actions had held, "you may be left with child."

It was the reality. I wanted to experience the full potential of our love but with it there was the risk of pregnancy. Love was the most dangerous game as you must gamble with your life and in its entirety.

"I will never stop loving you. I will do the same for our child if we are blessed this night." He said with confidence as he wrapped my slender frame in his muscular one.

We shared a silent moment to think of the future before drifting off to sleep.

When I awoke the next morning he was gone.

He had set off for war…

_"For the longest time he disappeared from my life. I never saw him again until it was too late."_

…

"The next time you met he was already married." Miya whispered as she looked at the portrait of the Shodaime and his family in the book.

Every woman wanted to be pampered and treated as if they were a rare gem. They gamble so much with their emotions when it came to securing an end of a lifetime…of searching for the right one.

Miya looked over the cheerful expression of the Shodaime holding his newborn child in the picture.

"It's not fair; she wanted to share that feeling with you." Miya muttered with agitation.

Shizumi might have been a woman amongst other beautiful and talented women, but when it came to romance she was still a fool. Like her mother, Shizumi had placed too much hope in one man and in the end to be only pushed away.

"Do you know what you have done to me?" Miya breathed unknowingly with venomous spite.

"What? Did someone do something to you?" her fellow acquaintance called out after hearing her previous statement.

"What?" Miya snapped out of it.

"You just muttered something about what someone did to you." The man seemed confused as he repeated Miya's words back to her.

"Did I?" Miya questioned the man but mostly at her unknown action.

"Umm, Yes. You have been acting…weird lately." He replied with hesitance on how to word it, "It's like you are hallucinating another world or something."

"It must be the lack of rest." Miya coolly replied.

"You better take care of yourself. Being too indulged in research will do you no good if your health is failing." He left her with those words before he parted from the room.

Miya stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"What is happening to me?" she whimpered in fear.


	10. Chapter 10

She woke up this morning with a blank mind. It was unusual as often she would at least have some vague plan on how to spend the day.

She completed everyday tasks in a mechanical manner. Her diet change drastically and it worries her friends that she wasn`t getting the proper nutrients to sustain her health. She, now, barely ate anything but leafy greens and sipped on tea. Her attire swayed to a more traditional collection as if her mind was stuck in the period she researched.

It is starting to seem like she no longer has a sense of life. She was the village sweetheart but nowadays she seemed to distance herself from outer influences and retreat into isolation.

To others her dedication seemed to turn into an obsession…

For the longest time, she walked in an unknown direction. Her body reacted on its own as her steps led her to somewhere her mind did not recognize. On her way she ignored those who greeted her, like she was a different person.

She stopped.

Before her was a barren land…no this was where the Uchiha compound used to be.

She closed her eyes to gather her confused thoughts, then opening them again to only witness the change of scenery.

The building which had burnt down nearly a decade ago had somehow resurrected itself. The walls seemed transformed as if they were newly built. The land around brimmed with lush greens and wildflowers, just like it had been before the area was set on fire after tragic massacre.

Miya looked above to notice that rain had started to fall. A puddle formed on the ground before her. Her heavy clothing weighed her down as it soaked in the rain drops.

She looked at the unfamiliar reflection in the puddle before.

There was a woman looking back at her. Her hair was dark and lengthy passing her hips. She had sapphire eyes which shone of grief. Her lips were a faint hue of rouge and her skin a pale alabaster tone. The kimono she wore was intricate and appeared to be of ancient times.

The reflection should be hers. But the woman portrayed was not her, despite their striking similarities.

"So you found your way back." A deep voice commented out of nowhere.

Miya looked around but to discover that she stood alone in this eerily place.

"What did they do to you?" the same mysterious voice called again.

"Did they shame you? Look at you with revulsion? Outcast you?" the voice continued to taunt her.

"Please stop…" Miya pleaded weakly as every word this masculine voice threw out hurt her like a stab wound.

"Oh, I know. "It paused, "He didn't love you…didn't he?"

"No…" Miya whimpered.

"He did not love you enough to accept you." Those malicious words started again.

"He has no need for you now."

"…"

"You were nothing but a passing fancy."

"…"

"He used you."

"…"

"Betrayed you."

"…"

"He never loved you…he never had." Those were the words which hurt the most.

"…" Miya still remained speechless at this man's cruel comments.

A gust of powerful wind blew towards her thus making her close her eyes in fear.

"Face me, woman." His voice closed in on her.

"Open your eyes!" He commanded.

Miya squeezed her eyes tightly shut, not wanting to confront her abuser.

"Look at what we could have had!" an unknown forced pried her eyes open.

The view of laughing children playing in a warm friendly environment was displayed before her. In the near distance, she saw a couple holding hands while looking at the children tenderly. They seemed to be so in love and the lines on their features signaled that they had aged with grace in each other's company.

"But…you wanted more." His voice harsh filled her ears once more.

The scene had begun to darken and the children sunk into the ground while the surroundings faded to a grim obscurity. The cries of anguish and the scorches of torment echoed in the air.

Black flames started to destroy everything in its path as it heads in her direction.

She wanted to run away from this awful place, but her body froze and remained unresponsive.

"Was my love for you not enough?! Was being a Senju's whore meant more to you than us!?" He shouted angrily at her.

She didn't fully comprehend what had enraged him so greatly, but a deeper part of her mentality understood exactly. Somewhere profound on the inside, Miya knew exactly what sins she had committed to agitate the man so prominently.

"I'm sorry-" She tried to apologize, but he cut her off by pressing his lips on top of hers.

The man in front of her was the same one who had stalked her dreams. His bloody red eyes stared straight into her with hatred in mind. His aggressiveness forced her to comply with his will. His crimson eyes frightened her greatly.

"You will suffer." He smirked before the black flames engulfed her being.

Miya shrieked in agony at the excruciating sensation.

Then everything faded to blackness.

…

"Godaime-sama we found her near the restricted area." She faintly heard a voice.

"The Uchiha compound?" this particular voice seemed oddly familiar.

"She was screaming for a fire to stop and kept on apologizing for something." Another voice joined in.

"Nonsense! She appears to be unharmed." She recognized the voice to be Tsunade-sama's.

"It may be genjutsu." One person stated.

"No, I would have known long before if it was." Said a voice sounding similar to Kakashi Hatake.

"What should we do Godaime-sama?" the first voice called out.

"Kakashi?" the aged woman looked at the elite jounin for help.

"She is waking up. She probably heard us. Let's move to another room." The cunning jounin recommended.

"Do not let her leave this room." The Godaime commanded.

"Hai!" all in unison the other voices called out.

…

"Let me go!" Miya shrieked as she struggled to escape from the grasp of the guards.

"Calm down! You are ordered by the Godaime to rest." The man firmly told her.

"I will do so but at the security of my own home!" Miya screamed and slapped the man.

These men were hurting her with their vice grip and the disorientated her was frightened.

Her screams echoed throughout the floor.

"Hey! Let her go!" a familiar voice shouted before she felt the grips of the guards loosened.

"You are restricted from entering this room. Leave." One of the men commanded.

"You are hurting her! Can't you see that!" her saviour's voice called out.

"She was resisting the orders. We had no other choice but to restrain her." The other one replied.

"She is a civilian! What did she do to deserve this treatment?" she recognized that voice to be her boyfriend's.

She tried to make out the scene with her hazed vision and dazed mind. She could distinguish that yellow hair and bright blue eyes from miles away.

"Naruto, I'm scared." She cried out behind the two men.

His tension eased when he realized that she acknowledged him. However, his agitation increased knowing that these men were mistreating his girl. His brows became knotted and his fists clenched tightly. She didn't have to be a ninja to sense the dark chakra being emanated from his being.

"I am going to tell you one last time-"the blond shinobi was cut off.

"Brat, just because you're fucking her doesn't mean you ought to give a damn about her." One of the men sneered.

It was then when the tension erupted.

Her eyes couldn't keep up with the speed, but things were being broken as they were knocked down and around in the room.

A sharp kunai slid to her direction across the floor and she saw an opportunity.

"Arugh!" the man cried out when Miya pierced the kunai deeply into his shoulder blade.

The other man and her boyfriend stopped in the midst of their frenzy and looked at her with bewildered eyes.

Miya took the blade out and attempted to stab again with blood thirsty eyes.

A poof of smoke appeared out of nowhere and Miya quickly found her hands to be constrained by another's.

"Stop." A calm voice called out from a certain silver haired jounin as he firmly held onto her, thus causing her to drop the bloodied kunai due to the pressure.

"What the hell happened here!" an enraged Godaime shouted at the men.

"Stop it. Stop it." The elite jounin told the girl below him as Miya struggled to escape from his grip.

"Fuck you!" Miya shrieked as she kicked around frantically.

"Miya! What has gotten into you?" the Godaime questioned her.

"Miya…" her boyfriend whispered into the air with concern.

It was then she realized just how out of hand she acted and with the attention focused on her she crumbled.

"I…" Miya felt the anger starting to leave her system but to be only replaced with melancholy,"…don't know."

She broke down in tears.

The men looked around awkwardly seemingly as if the sight of a broken girl in tears was a sight they had never seen.

Tsunade looked at young boy and tilted her head to signal for him to comfort the crying girl. He listened to the advice and slipped the bed sheet around to cover her shivering body. He held on to her tightly as if reassuring her that no further harm would come to her.

"It's okay. I'm here now. It's okay." He whispered into her ears as his hands soothed her back.

…

"She is in only distress." Tsuande tried to defend the young girl.

"Godaime-sama, she stabbed a chunin. To make it worse, she tried to do it again." Kakashi refused her sympathy.

There was a stare-down between the two of them.

"It should be just the hormones…" the woman spoke up.

"Everyone deals with raging teenage hormones, but not everyone changes their entire persona." Kakashi continued, "She is different now than before."

"Everyone is bound to change at some point." Tsunade still refused to face the fact that Miya had already fallen deep into the curse.

"I had been observing her all this time. How she is reacting is not normal." Kakashi stated bluntly.

"I was afraid when I saw how devoted she was to this "research"." The woman pressed on her tensed temples.

"It couldn't be helped. It was bound to happen." He tried to relieve the frustration.

"I should have listened to Hiruzen-sensei's warnings and sent her away." The headstrong woman confessed to her own shortcomings.

"Her relationship with Sasuke had already started and his betrayal already stained her heart. Love is something beyond our control. Even if separated, they would still find their way back to one another." Kakashi commented.

"The red string of fate…" she breathed.

…

"You are disgusted with my behaviour aren't you?" She asked her boyfriend who sat beside her bed.

He looked at her for a moment but to only withdraw his eyes and look elsewhere with discomfort.

"If you want to leave me…it's alright." It took her a great amount of courage to mutter those last few words.

"You are ill." He muttered.

"What if I am not? What if this is who I really am?" she questioned him.

"You are the sweetest girl I know. You are just exhausted from your research and reacted over-dramatically." He tried to assure her, but it was his own feelings he attempted to convince.

"You once told me that your favourite part of me was when I was under you…naked and mewling." She breathed.

"That was just one of many other reasons why I love you. You really shouldn't take the things I say too seriously." He tried to explain himself.

"Then I shouldn't take it too seriously when you tell me that you love me?" she taunted him.

His eyes glared at her, "That is not what I meant."

"Then it is true." She mocked.

"What?" he fell for the trap.

"That you only like me when you're pounding into me." She said those crude words with such cruel sarcasm.

He got up from his chair and headed towards the door, "You shouldn't listen to what the other people have to say."

"But you do, don't you? The gossips circulating around how you were only temporally until the Uchiha come back." She teased him in a menacing manner.

"You really should listen to granny and rest." He left her with those parting words before he exited the room.

She was alone once more. She was once again left by herself to endure this insanity.

_"They always leave, don't they?" _a faint melodic voice whispered into the thin air.

"Yes. Yes they always do." Miya agreed with a nod to the non-existent voice.

She was in too deep to escape its treachery now.


	11. Chapter 11

"That bitch fucking stabbed me!" the wounded chunin exclaimed as he tried to move his bandaged arm.

"She may look like a timid pretty little lady, but I bet she is a wild cat behind closed doors." His friend joked.

"_She is a civilian._" The injured chunin imitated in Naruto's voice.

"You have been through worse, suck it up." The fellow chunin chuckled at his friend's off imitation.

"I make her suck -"his speech was cut off by the presence of the boy he mocked.

The blond shinobi's hand wrapped tightly around his neck while the other hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and shoved him into the wall behind.

"What did you want to say?" Naruto's eyes glared at the man with deadly intent.

"Hey! Don't get so worked up for just a girl." The other chunin attempted to calm the young man down.

"Especially since she is somebody else's leftovers." The chunin struggled underneath Naruto's pressed weight but still maintained to deliver his taunt.

Another shove was given and he coughed from the pressure.

"Hey calm down! Cool it off!" the bystander chunin shouted at the agitated boy.

"Why?" Naruto scorned.

"At least he is speaking the truth-"before he could finish he found himself to be thrown across the room by the speed of the boy.

Naruto prepared to satisfy his anger, but found himself to be confronted by his sensei.

"Not here, Naruto." the copy nin muttered as he dragged his pupil out of the room.

…

"Why didn't you let me finish them?!" the blond shinobi exclaimed with outrage.

The mature jounin rolled his eye, "The situation is already serious. Do you really want to burden the Godaime more with your foolish actions?" his voice was stern but only with concern.

"Did you hear what they said?" his pupil's clear blue eyes stared at him.

"I know." Kakashi nodded.

"Then why?" his student looked at the man he once admired with such disbelief.

"Because they are just words." He replied coolly.

"But Miya-"the young man was cut off.

"Shiromi-san reacted unacceptably." He forced his student to hush.

"She is sick-"regardless of the oppressing tension Naruto tried to defend her once more.

"She will be dealt with by the proper authorities. You need to stay focused on what is important." It came out wrong, but it was too late to fix it.

"Are you saying that Miya is not important?" Naruto questioned him on his previous comment.

"Yes, when compared to other things." It may have sounded harsh, but Kakashi was only speaking the truth.

"I love her, Kakashi-sensei. I promised to protect her and make sure that she never cries again. That is why I left my home to train under Jiraiya-sensei!" he couldn't believe the cruel words his sensei had spoken.

"Don't think that your training ended when you came back. Look at her now. She is still suffering, isn't she?" Kakashi had to forcefully talk some sense into him.

"…" Naruto realized how empty his promise was.

"She is not the main priority right now. We need to focus on your training and help you become stronger so that these things won't happen again." He explained himself. "You know, as well as I do, that a war is brewing. We need to think about how to prevent it from getting close to our loved ones."

"You have loved ones?" Naruto asked with curiosity knowing that on numerous occasions his sensei had declared that he had no loved ones left.

"No. Once you truly become a shinobi, you realize that love will only be a weakness and hold you back." Kakashi lied, but it was for the sake of Naruto.

…

"What happened after he left?" Miya asked the woman in front of her.

_"You mean after our first night?" _her voice echoed softly as her long robe swept the ground while she paced around.

"Yes, after he left for war. You mentioned in your diary that you never saw him again until it was too late." The young girl spoke as her eyes followed the elegant woman who graced before her.

_"It was a dark time," _her scarlet lips pressed together and her serene azure eyes looked down at the thought of those ancient memories.

"Please…tell me." Miya pleaded with great eagerness.

_"The following dawn left me with pronounced emptiness. The warmth where his body had lied next to mine was fading away to a cool surface. It would have seemed as if he was never there if it hadn't been for those crimson drops on my bed sheet._

_ I eagerly awaited his return as I hoped that our union will be blessed and bring forth a child. I knew that it would be another few months before his return (that is if he survived). I spent many sleepless nights worrying over his safety on those treacherous grounds. I obtained no rest due to my rising anxiety._

_ It may have been a month later when the news of my father's failing health had reached me. I was isolated into my late mother's chambers during my reminder time spent in the manor, so news often reached me last. _

_ It did not take long before his frail aging body had given up and passed away. It was no natural occurrence and I know now that he was plotted against. I did not mourn as I despised him for not grieving over my mother's passing. I had grown to hate him ever since my supposed outcast._

_ Soon my elder brother, Kentaro, took up the vacant position and resumed his duties as the Lord. Kentaro shared vastly different ideologies from father. He changed many of the rules and regulations in the manor which involved the confirmation of my illegitimate status. He also saw to the termination or the creation of new agreements and treaties with other noble families and clans._

_ There was tension between Kentaro and Kintaro. There had always been some sort of friendly sibling competition in the past, but this was different. It seems that power had changed Kentaro greatly and forced away his family ties. Supremacy could change a person entirely._

_ During the third month, I confirmed my presumptions of pregnancy when my monthly blood did not arrive. It was by the fifth month that everyone around knew my secret, but I did not fall prey to their shaming as I profusely held hope that my love will return for me. Lord Hashirama had promised to take responsibility for both me and our child and I believed him._

_I had bribed the maid who changed my sheets on that faithful night to keep this secret to her grave, but it seems that torture was a better method as Kentaro forced the information out of her. I somehow knew from the start that a secret was never forever._

_ Usually, it had been Kintaro who would stand up for me during my father absence, but Kentaro strategically sent him off for an ambassador mission elsewhere. I knew, now, that Kentaro had sent our brother off to his death to ensure the security of his position as Lord. So with the absence of my brother Kintaro, I was left defenceless._

_ I did not know that Kentaro had even cared for me. He displayed utter disgust with me for my actions despite how I pleaded that it was for the sake of love. He had mocked me stating that love was something which did not exist in this world. He accepted, after a while, that the deed was already done for I was already with child. Soon, then he focused the attention on finding out who the father was._

_It took Kentaro multiple accusations in an attempt to terminate the contractual agreement that our noble family, from many generations before, had settled with the Senju clan. He even used Kintaro's death (which he had planned) at the hands of an enemy clan to blackmail the Senju clan. Kentaro claimed that it was due to the Senju's lack of loyalty which had caused the capture and torturous death of Kintaro. It took Kentaro many tries to gain an upper hand in their bargain but in the end it was my secret which had brought him victory._

_ I was frightened, but I wished that I had never told him. _

_Kentaro used my child to his advantage once I had disclosed who the father was. He had used the fact that I carried the bastard child of Lord Hashirama as an excuse to break off the ties the noble family had with the Senju clan. _

_He had stated that Lord Hashirama took advantage of me and brought shame and betrayal on the noble family he had served. It wasn't true as I was willing, but Kentaro had told the Senju elders that Lord Hashirama had put me under influence and raped me. This excuse gave him an advantage over the Senju clan when he broke their agreement and forced them to withdraw on their own accords._

_It was all a part of Kentaro's plan to start anew and evolve the noble house. I naively thought that he would banish me for the dishonour I had brought, but it seems that he had other plans for me in his conspiracy. He had a part for me to play in his disposition, but there was no place in it for a bastard child…_

_He poisoned me and got rid of my child before I could carry it to term."_

"You lost your child." Miya whimpered with sympathy.

The beautiful woman grieved with her doe-like eyes clasped shut while gentle tears escaped from the corners of her bountiful lashes.

"_It wasn't just my child he had ripped away…he took away the my womanly gift entirely." _She cried out.

Miya was stunned at the loss of words for the anguishing sorrow the woman before her had to experience.

Losing a child was worse enough, but she had to endure with the fact that she could never conceive again for the rest of the duration of her miserable life. Child-bearing was one of the few abilities a woman was naturally blessed with. With the loss of this gift, she would have been regarded useless in her time. However, it was from herself which her heart had taken most of the shunning.

_"I was fooled into thinking that there would be a chance for me to redeem my happiness, but after so many misfortunes I had to face the truth." _Her smooth velvety voice was fading.

"It was not your fault." Miya attempted to soothe the troubled woman.

_"It was…I was too blind of a fool to love." _The woman breathed softly.

"No one should blame you for this adversity." Miya tried again.

_"He did." _She answered with bitter resentment.

"He?" She asked with confusion.

_"You have already met him. He couldn't even face me when I gave in to the guilt when he confronted me about all those failed attempts." _The beauty answered.

The livid man with the blood red eyes…the one who had stalked her dreams.

"_He was enraged wasn't he?" _

"…" the recent hostility still scarred Miya.

_"He valued family above everything else."_

"And you couldn't give him what he craved the most." Miya stuttered at her sudden comprehension.

_"Yes…and perhaps due to my inability it had led to his downfall." _The woman confessed to her darkest sin.

"He abandoned his hope and lost his will." Miya spoke as if she had already known the events which had occurred afterwards.

…

"Naruto…" the aging woman sighed at the youngster's refusal to cooperate.

"Why are you interrogating me about my personal life?" he asked.

"Naruto just tell us." Kakashi demanded, but it was proven groundless.

"All you need to know is that my feelings for her are sincere. What we do in private is none of your business." Naruto answered with confidence.

"I will ask again…how developed is your relationship?" the Godaime tried again.

"It is happening and it's real, believe it!" The young man still refused to cooperate.

"My goodness! Just answer the question and then we could all go our separate ways."

"You have nothing to worry about! It's personal, granny!" he exclaimed in embarrassment.

"I overheard something recently. They may just be rumours, but I need your confirmation." The Godaime stated.

"Godaime-sama, allow me." Kakashi spoke as he walked up to Naruto.

"We need to know whether the two of you had sex or not." The jounin stated bluntly to student's surprise.

"Umm…" it was awkward for the teen to know that the authorities had been closely monitoring his private life.

"So…yes?" Kakashi attempted to confirm.

"It's nothing too unusual. It just happened randomly a few months ago, but it wasn't like it's something she had never done before-"his careless rambling was cut off by the Godaime's raised brow.

"She wasn't a virgin then?" Kakashi was the one who had shamelessly posed the question.

"No…ummm…she told me before we started that the only other person she been with was Sasuke prior." The words slipped off of his lips due to the tension both adults were focusing on him.

"Sasuke…" the Tsunade spoke the name with caution.

"Yeah. She dated Sasuke before he left and I guess it just happened." Naruto didn't know what else to say.

"You may leave." Tsunade commanded, "Thank you."

It didn't take long for the young man to bust out of the office. This experience was all too weird. The Hokage and his sensei questioning his love life? It was all too ridiculous to him.

…

_"It is fate…isn't it?"_ she spoke into the thinning air.


	12. Chapter 12

_Let's make this fleeting moment last forever_

Everything was perfect…the setting was serene with that almost unattainable peacefulness. The great trees of the lush forest brought shade on their bodies while the gentle spring time breeze blew softly. It was a scene that not even the most talented artist could conjure.

_So, tell me what you're waiting for?_

For once they were alone in only each other's company; no more prying eyes or that lurking insecurity. It was just them and the purity of the moment.

_I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever,_

She looked tenderly at his gentle resting features and prayed for time to remain forever stagnant to preserve this precious moment.

_There's no regretting anymore._

She leaned in to plant a heartfelt kiss on his lips.

_It's worth the wait, even so far away._

He had kept his promise last winter when he vowed to spend the first week of spring with her exclusively. She didn't believe him at first but this time he fell through.

_I'm making the night mine until the day I die_

There was nothing that could disturb their serenity and she was going to cherish every lasting second. She will take this precious memory with her to the next life to remember him if they go their separate ways in this existence.

_No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate_

However, deep in her consciousness, she knew that this moment was fleeting and soon he will be back right into the bloodshed. She was desperate, but she could not deny the reality.

_You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind_

It was the risk she decided to take when she fell once more for the love of a shinobi. There was no guarantee for a happy ending, but such was the beauty of life's limitless possibilities.

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul_

The setting was silent except for the rapid rhythmic beating of her heart.

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

This reminded her of the good old days of when she was once just a young girl…nothing but untainted bliss.

_In the zone where the beat is un-controlled._

She wanted to love him with nothing but genuine passion in this secluded area. There would be no one to judge them and no one to disrupt them. It would be just them and their love.

_I know what it feels like_

It had been long ago when she felt the same bubbling sensation.

_Come on make me feel alive_

Her eyes lit up as they met with his beautiful onyx ones.

_Meet me under shining lights,_

She insisted in bathing in the nearby waterfall during the midst of the night. He was hesitant to join her, but the moonshine radiating off of her glistening skin convinced him otherwise.

_I've been waiting right here all my life_

He held her close as they embraced under the cover of the mystic clouds. The pouring water cleansed their doubts as it purified their skin.

_Feelings you can't deny that you're living, open up your eyes_

She tilted her head upwards to gaze lovingly into his eyes, but to find that he was already looking at her. This was a memory to be cherished for eternity.

_And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter_

She rolled around with him playfully on the flowerbed. It was like time had been reverted and turned them into the vibrant young souls they once were.

_Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter_

His presence made her forget all those hurtful memories which had marred her life. Anywhere he touched, he would soothe those scars and they fade away. He was her redemption for her previous misdeeds.

_Every second here makes my heart beat faster_

He was now on top of her with his hands placed on either side of her cheeks. He looked at her with desire and leaned forward to meet her tempting lips.

_Finally think I found what I'm chasing after._

They became one. It had been many years wasted pondering over lost young love, but it was then that she realized that she had finally found the one.

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul_

They gazed affectionately into each other's eyes with every collision they bodies united as one. They were meant for one another and they both understood that.

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

They whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears before the pleasure replaced their speech with moans.

_In the zone where the beat is un-controlled._

They made love multiple times before, but this time it was different. They were not limited by anything and their passion was persisting.

_I know what it feels like_

She never really understood that love could be something so natural like theirs…until now.

_Come on make me feel alive_

"I love you." They exchanged with one another upon climax.

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul_

She traced intricate patterns on his toned chest and he planted her forehead with butterfly kisses as they bathed in the after glow.

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

They were focused on the moment before them. All doubts of the past and the future were forgotten as it was the present that they currently resided in. Nothing but the sweet instant.

_In the zone where the beat is un-controlled._

In their haven, he had showed her his carefree side which he had kept locked away for so many years. He showed her his vulnerabilities and instilled absolute trust in her faithfulness. He let her see the true him.

_I know what it feels like_

She welcomed this new side of him which he so daringly exposed to her. She was not repulsed by those dark secrets and tainted sins, but instead she chose to forgive and forget. After all, won't he do the same for her?

_Come on make me feel alive_

This moment was forever…

_I know what it feels like_

It may be fleeting, but it had been already imprinted into their memories…

_Come on make me feel alive_

They would never forget about these nights they spent in each other's arms…

_Feel alive!_

This was her most pleasant memory.

…

"It's beautiful." Miya whispered with fascination at the memory the woman had just shared with her.

_"Even after all these lonesome years with the power of time slowly decaying my mind; I still managed to preserve this fondness." _Her sweet voice echoed.

"It must have been greatly important for you to still retain it." The young girl chirped at the thought of eternal love.

_"It was one of the few moments we shared together alone_." Her voice was hesitant as if there was more to story than she could let out.

"I thought you said that he was a busy warlord. How come he took some time off to spend with you?" Miya questioned the memory she was shown.

_"His brother was a good man; it was his brother who convinced him to spend some quality time with me." _She explained

"His brother…"

_"It was different before his brother's passing. He became a different person when the grief of losing his last sibling and blood relative got to him."_

"The two of you were so happy." Miya changed the topic when she sensed the unease in the woman's still expression.

_"Yes, we were."_

_ Were…_

"That was him before all of this…wasn't it?" Miya asked the woman before her.

"Yes…" her voice was faint but could still be heard.

"It reminds me of a memory similar to mine. I must admit that it was not as beautiful as yours, but it holds a special place in my heart regardless." Miya confessed.

_"Every memory of love is significant despite its nature." _The beauty's lips curved up into a gentle smile as she knew exactly what the young girl was recalling.

"It was my first kiss." Miya spoke.

The motherly expression of the woman was fixed on her in an attempt to encourage her to speak her mind.

"He looked at me in the same way your lover had looked at you. It was sincere and dazzling all at the same time. "She rambled on, "I felt as if nothing else mattered in the world as long as I was by his side. There was that enchanting sensation when our lips had touched for the very first time. I wanted nothing more to hold on to that moment forever."

_"We are much alike. Love plays a crucial factor in our lives…and so does its betrayal." _Her voiced ended off in a harsh tone.

Then it had hit Miya that she just talked about the boy who had abandoned her in his pursuit of greater power. She realized that everything she shared with him was nothing but spiteful memories meant to scar her for the rest of her life. He was the reason why she was so hesitant suspicious of love.

_"Love could be sensational, but then again it could be so cruel." _The woman's words taunted her.

Tears started to fill the corners of her eyes as the fear of getting hurt again filled her mind. She was too young for such heartbreak and for it to happen again would truly break her. Sasuke had left a hole in her heart when he left; an emptiness to which not even the kind-hearted Naruto could fix.

Miya soon found herself gasping for air. She was having a panic attack due to her rising anxiety.

_"Let it out." _The woman demanded.

Miya whimpered with agony furthermore.

_"Release that pain that you had been keeping sealed away." _She whispered into Miya's ear as she leaned close and hovered over her.

She was cold…it was abnormal for a living person to be so cold. What was she?

_"What doesn't kill you will only make you stronger."_ Her voices sent chills down Miya's spine.

"Are you even real?" she found her voice again, but it trembled.

_"Does it matter?" _

"What are you?!" Miya shrieked as she commanded the woman to answer her.

_"I am nothing but your imagination, but then again I still exist. I am an integral part of you and I will remain that way forever. I. Am. You." _Her voice was haunting.

"We are different! Our lives are different! I am not you nor will I suffer the same ends as you!" Her screams filled the hospital room.

_"Then you are agreeing that you are insane and losing your mind? I wonder if he will still love an irrational woman." _Her voice was cruel as she criticized Miya.

"Stop it!" Miya commanded, but it was futile.

_"You have to accept your fate…"_ her angelic voice attempted to soothed the troubled girl.

"No!" Miya resisted.

_ "We are the same…we are one." _her voice was growing bolder.

"We are nothing alike!" another shriek filled the room.

_ "Open your eyes child. You are the mirror image of me. You possess the gift of beauty, but you must bare its curse."_

…

The intensive glares of the sun shined on her eyes. Slowly she opened her lids, but to only endure the stung of its beams.

"You're awake." A tired voice greeted her.

"Have you been there for a while?" she asked the blond shinobi.

He rubbed his eyes and gave a nodding yawn to answer her question.

"What happened?" she was curious on how she lost consciousness.

"You were screaming and nothing calmed you down so Granny had to order the nurse to drug you. You were kicking and scratching anyone who came near you." He answered.

"I did?" Miya didn't remember that part.

"Umm…yeah. You even almost managed to rip Kakashi-sensei's mask off during your frenzy. But, you did put up a good fight for someone with no ninja training." He seemed amused to say such things about her.

"Hatake-san?" Miya was confused as to why the jounin seemed to be so involved in her life as of recently.

"Yeah…you gave him a good slap and a few tough scratches when he was holding you down so the nurse could administer the shot." He gave a nervous chuckle.

"I must have troubled everyone…" Miya whispered knowing that her actions and recent behaviours had been nothing but a burden on everyone.

"Forget about everyone else! You had me worried sick!" he exclaimed.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a mission right now?" Why was Naruto here? The world didn't seem to make any sense anymore.

"I hurried back early when Pakkun reached me and told he that you acted up again."

"I'm sorry-" She apologized knowing that she had inconvenienced her boyfriend once more.

"Hey, don't." he interjected as he patted her head as if she was some sort of a pet in need of consoling.

"I am nothing but a troublesome bother." She whimpered with guilt.

"No…Miya, don't say that." He soothed her as he gave her a hug.

"How could I not?" Miya broke into tears at her worthlessness.

"Don't blame yourself. You are just stressed and overworked." He didn't know what else to say to calm a frantic girl.

"Naruto, I do research in the safety and comfort of the village that you fight and risk your life to maintain! If anyone has an excuse for acting this way it should be the shinobis." She only spoke the truth.

"Well, I'm only good with my hands and strength so that is the profession I choose. But, you are a bright girl and there is nothing wrong or shameful with the living you chose." He was glad that this girl was a civilian. He often feared that if Miya were a kunoichi then she would only be assigned those seduction missions as a way to exploit her beauty.

"That is exactly why she is so perfect for you! You two share the same life experiences and understand each other that you and I never will." She confessed, but the denial of the suitability of the Haruno could no longer withstand.

"Miya, if you are going to argue with me about my relationship with Sakura-chan then I will leave." His tone was serious as this topic had been brought up and discussed over and over again for the past few days. He was tired and frustrated of having to prove to her that his relationship with his teammate was nothing alike to the love he felt towards her.

"Why me?" she asked him sincerely for the first time in their relationship.

"…I don't know. It just feels right." For pity sakes, he was only a teenage boy. He didn't know how to confess to his sensitive girlfriend about something that even he doesn't understand.

"It's just a feeling? Or is it an obligation that you feel?" Miya questioned his previous statement.

"…I gotta go. I have another mission to do." He said awkwardly and headed towards the door to escape further interrogation.

"Naruto-kun…" her frail voice lingered.

He looked back at the hollowing husk of a girl he once knew.

"Thank you." She smiled faintly as she watched him leave through that door.

(Above lyrics are taken from the Acoustic version of artist Krewella "Alive")


	13. Chapter 13

"Tsk. Tsk. Naruto, don't you know that you are under age to consume alcohol?" a voiced teased the young man.

"Go away sensei!" a slurred from his mouth as he sloppily attempted to take another drink.

The jounin snatched the cup and the sake container away and placed it by his side as he took a seat next to the drunken mess of a student.

"You kids grow up so quick these days." He said as he signaled the waitress to remove the sake from the table.

The village hero was now the village disgrace. His cheeks were blushed due to the rapid blood circulation and his sight hazy from his low tolerance. This was not the bright young man Kakashi had trained.

"What do you want?" it was informally direct and rude way to talk to your seniority.

"The question is: what are you doing?" he retaliated back.

As if ashamed for his behaviour the boy looked away from the intense gaze of his sensei.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" he questioned with a little bit more concern rather than mockery.

"Releasing." It was all the young man had replied.

"Could you not talk about it? Drinking your problems into oblivion is not a good habit to obtain." He sounded more fatherly than ever, but it was weird as his own father was never there for him.

"Didn't I tell you enough already?" his comeback sounded harsh.

"You never tell me anything. I swear sometimes that Yamato could get more information out of you than myself." It was cruel, but it was true.

"Granny and you just forced me to tell the village council about my relationship with Miya, which included a vivid description of my sex life as well!" The hyperactive cried out in a manner of rage.

"Shhh." The ever-cautious jounin slapped his hands on the youngster's mouth in an attempt to hush him from drawing further attention to them.

Naruto gave a brief fight but soon gave up knowing that it would just be a waste of energy against the experienced shinobi.

"You may be upset by the actions taken, but Shiromi-san is not well and we would like to figure the source of this illness as quickly as possible." He explained to the teen.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's not the disclosure of my private life that angers me…" he trailed off as if he were ashamed to say the next part.

"Then what is it?" he was quick to cut to the point.

"It just reminds me of things." He shrugged.

"Naruto…" it was no longer a request; it was a command.

"Alright! Alright." It was intimidating to face an interrogation from one of the top shinobis in the world, "I kinda got pissed remembering that Sasuke had beaten me once again."

Kakashi was surprised to hear something of this nature coming from his otherwise brilliant student.

"About Shiromi-san?" he just had to make sure they were on the same topic, but something hints that they already were.

"I don't want to be the guy who thinks of girls only as conquests, but it's hard when the girl you really care about gave somebody else a chance before you."

Did he just say that he was disappointed that the girl's virginity wasn't his to take?

"I kinda wished that she had never told me, but then I would have been curious about her history."

"Curiosity killed the cat." He commented.

"I keep on saying to myself that at least I don't have to worry about my number placement."

Did Naruto just say that his girl was promiscuous?

"It's hard being away on missions knowing that other guys are taking the opportunity to pursue her-"he was cut off abruptly by his frustrated sensei.

"Naruto, love is a complicated thing. But it will never be if you don't have a solid foundation of trust in each other." He regretted his unneeded comment on this topic as soon as the words had slipped off of his lips.

"Are you talking from experience?" Kakashi knew this question was going to be asked.

"No, but I only speak from mere observation." It was a safe reply.

"I really don't know what to do with us." The boy sighed.

"Shiromi-san is not a kunoichi, Naruto. She is a docile individual with a delicate mind. You need to care for her more than you care for yourself and always remind her that you adore her." He had just given advice on something he has no experience in.

"I love her. I really do love her. However, it seems that our relationship is so tedious and I am not smart like the rest of the competition. I feel like I am bound to lose her at one point or another." He confessed.

"At least with Sasuke gone, there are not much better options to choose from." Kakashi teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Neji?"

"No. He is from the Hyuga clan and there would be a conflict of interest as clans often strived to keep the bloodline pure and Shiromi-san probably wants to be married instead of being a side lover." He had said too much.

"Side lover?"

"In the ancient times, beautiful woman such as herself would serve that purpose when it came to shinobi clans. The blood was sought to be important and it was something that must never be tampered with. Many married for duty and honour instead of love." Why did he continue?

"Like the third-person?" the dynamic difference in their generation gap was utterly amusing.

"Yes, a mistress kept on the side." There he said it. He just had this meaningless conversation with his student in a public place.

"It is horrible. I'm a man and I think that way!" Naruto cried in disbelief.

"An attractive appearance was a commodity. It is a trait men would pay high prices for back in those days and even today." He was only being honest, but he was nevertheless unpleasant.

There was an awkward silence as the two of them, teacher and pupil, digested what they had just discussed.

"Where is your pretty girlfriend?" a cheerful voice popped as he stepped near their table.

"Genma…don't." Kakashi warned the elite jounin with serious intentions.

The rage boiling the jinchuriki heightened at the sight of this newcomer, there had been bad blood before them prior to this night.

"I always take this route precisely at this time to see her. It just makes my day to see such a beauty, you know. It's a pity she was hospitalized." Genma shamelessly teased.

"If she meant so much to you then why not pay her a visit?" It surprised Kakashi that Naruto employed the use of language over physical violence this time.

"Is she on the market now? Wonderful! I'll go right away." He mocked the enraged teen.

"Genma, that is disgusting. You are nearly twice her age." Kakashi commented as he eyed his student to cool it down before a fight breaks out.

"Suit yourself Hatake. You know you're counting down the days as well." That was the last snarky comment the casual bodyguard made before walking off in a fit of laughter.

Kakashi let out a breath knowing that the worst was over.

"Sensei…you too?" his student asked in a hurtful manner. Looks like this was far from over.

Kakashi didn't know why, but he found that it took him awhile to confirm his relations with this particular girl before shaking his head. Shouldn't it be obvious that they were never to be? Why did he hesitate?

The damage had already been inflicted as Naruto picked up his jacket and left he premise in betrayal.

"…" Damnit, he only made the matter worse.

…

"Shizune-san is it too late to accept the offer?" her frail voice whimpered at the woman taking her blood sample.

The woman was surprised that the girl could even talk after all the shrieks heard from her room the previous night.

"In your condition?" the offer still stands, but was the girl's condition well enough to last the desert's blistering heat?

"A change of scenery could help." It was a weak attempt.

"I guess I could ask for you…"

"No, I decided that I will take this opportunity. The Kazekage-sama had been so generous with me that it would only make sense that I assist him during his request." She was sure determined for someone who struggled with the rare-occasions of anxiety attacks.

"How are you Miya-chan?" the woman wanted to see if she could get a confession out of this girl.

"I am fine, thank you." It was an effortless reply.

"Miya-chan…there must be something wrong for you to be hospitalized." She was concerned for the well-being of this lovely girl.

"It is just fatigue. Please don't be like Naruto and nag over it."

Shizune nodded her head in compliance seeing that her efforts had failed. She instructed the girl that if she were to need any assistance then she would only be a call button away. Then she left.

_"Kazekage-sama?" _that same voice chirped in repetition as soon as the third party was gone.

"Gaara-sama." Miya reinforced.

_"I see that the times had not changed." _A slight giggle followed by a marvelous grin.

Miya looked at the woman before her and narrowed her eyes in suspicion to what she might have meant.

_"Even great men are weak before the prowess of splendour, isn't it?"_

Miya rolled her eyes at the woman's unnecessary comment on the mutual friendship between her and the redhead shinobi.

_"It's not friendship for him, you know. He adores you just in the same way mine cherished me."_ The voice seemed to become livelier at the mention of love.

"Could you be more predictable?"

_"Your attitude…men don't like that feisty attitude." _She seemed to sing with her lovely voice as she made her way to Miya's side.

The girl took the opportunity to lounge at the figure, but to only fall through, out of the bed, and onto the ground.

_"Look here." _Her azure eyes came face to face to Miya's own frightened ones,_ "We have already established that you can't hurt me. I am a part of you. You will never be rid of me unless I chose to go away on my own terms."_

Miya nodded in fear of the exasperated woman before her.

_"This insolence doesn't suit you. You are my reincarnation. You need to live up to the high expectations I had set for the next generations of doppelgangers. You ought to be more womanly and refined." _She lectured the girl.

"I was, before you came along and ruined me." It was spiteful.

_ "I never wanted to harm you in any way, Miya. I only wish that you accept me and listen to what words of advice I had to inform you." _There was a sudden change of tone to a much more caring and motherly voice.

"I'm sorry. I don't know…just give me some time." Miya only wanted to buy her sanity more time.

_"Very well, I will be watching, Miya."_

Then the vision returned to normal.

…

"How much time do we have?" an urgent voice spoke.

"Not much." The elder replied with authority from the shadows.

"Then what are we required to do?" the masked shinobi inquired.

There was a moment of silence as Shiromi Miya's life hangs by a loose thread. She did not know that there were unseen and unrealized forces which wagered on her existence.

"Terminate her with haste but with the upmost precision. We can't let them know that we are behind this. That fool of a Hokage will be outraged if she were to ever find out." The order was given.

The man nodded and disappeared into the night.

…

_"You're in danger."_

Miya looked at the manifestation of the woman before her in confusion.

_ "Seek refuge from Hatake Kakashi."_

"Why?" it didn't make sense. Why was Hatake Kakashi so suddenly crucial in her life?

_"He will protect you just as his predecessor had done for me. You will know who is who when the time is right."_

"But-"Miya was alarmed that her life was at risk and she needed answers to her concerns.

_"There is no time! You must have faith in me if you wish to survive the next events."_

She had vanished before Miya could query her motive.

"Shiromi-san." A certain jounin acknowledged her as he walked into the room.

Talk about coincidence…

"Please do not be alarmed. I just want to check up on you…for Naruto's sake." He lied. Naruto had nothing to do with the sudden urgent desire to visit her.

Miya still looked at the jounin with confusion from the previous happening which had occurred.

"I'll leave right away-"he was silenced by her sudden change of attitude.

"I am glad you came, Hatake-san." It was worth a try.

Her eyes shone radiantly under the luminescent glow of the moon. Her rosy lips pressed in a tempting manner as she tilted her head slightly with those lengthy silky tresses following gracefully in her movement. The alabaster skin upon her shoulder was exposed from the loose-fitted hospital gown. Thus was the allure of the fairer sex.

Kakashi swallowed.


	14. Chapter 14

"I am telling you that nothing peculiar happened except what I had told you." Kakashi tried to explain himself.

Her eyebrow still remained raised.

"Hatake Kakashi, you were in the same room alone during the midst of night. May I also add that she is sixteen years old and is of no relations to you?" the senior councilwoman spoke in a stern tone.

"Elder Koharu, she would have been assassinated if I had been absent."

"Why were you even with her?" the Godaime questioned with utter curiosity.

"…" even he had forgotten how he ended up at Shiromi Miya's door.

He knew that Naruto had made him promise to look after Miya during his absence, and see to it to the best of his abilities that she was not mistreated. He just stopped by to see how the young girl was coping with her new surroundings, but then that sight he had witnessed of her made him think irrationally. Although he was not the same in her presence, but he hadn't done anything inappropriate or out of line. It took control to resist the tempting urge of animalistic lust, but in the end he prevailed.

"We should discuss on issues more significant. Please tell us everything you know of the attack." The Elder Homura interrupted.

"The attacker was doubtlessly from Konoha. She would require twenty-four hour surveillance and protection. There is a threat posed against her in her own home."

…

"You were right. I am in danger." Miya confessed to the fluctuating woman before her.

_"There is no need to be alarmed any longer, you are safe."_ Her mellow voice tried to soothe Miya's anxiety, but Miya knew wisely not to trust her.

"At what cost? Seducing my boyfriend's sensei into staying the night?" Miya felt disgusted with herself after recalling last night.

Her hand gently lifted Miya's chin for her to meet her eyes.

"_Nothing happened…you did what you needed to survive."_ She spoke the truth as nothing really did happen except Hatake Kakashi's words of comfort from a safe distance.

"Nothing happened because he is an honorable man. If he had not been, then worse!" the young girl raged.

"_Shh."_ She hushed Miya from alerting the whole hospital, _"What could be a fate worse than death?"_

"Your fate- " a sharp pain rang through Miya's body before she could properly finish her sentence.

"_I saved your life yesterday, and to think that you'd be grateful."_ Her tone was harsh as the pressure amplified in Miya's skull.

"…" a weak voice whimpered.

The beauty looked into Miya's teary eyes with her cold ones. The intensity of their eye contact was chilling knowing that deep down Miya knew this woman was something else rather than a fabrication of her psyche. She may appear to be beautiful, but she was deadly in her own ways nonetheless.

"_You are nothing but a mere husk of a body to carry out my will and that of my own predecessor. You think you're exceptional and one of a kind…that was just how foolishly I thought of myself once. Miya, you will suffer just as I did if you do not heed my warnings. There are unseen forces in this world which decides upon your fate. You cannot go against it, as I had once before, fate will not allow it." _There was certain woe and despair in her expression.

"You are delusional." Miya managed to force out despite the aching accelerating its path within her body.

_"We are not the only ones; there was another prior to you and before me. She suffered for she went against what fate had planned for her. She was raped and her mentality broken all because she chose to love a man she was not destined to. Her children were damned even before birth and their descendants entrusted onto a path of animosity and desolation. Because of her selfish decision of free will, she had condemned mankind to an endless cycle of hatred."_

Again with the whole succession dispute…

_ "I had brought upon the extinction of the Senju and, if you continue, then the Uzumaki clan. Our poor choices are the cause of the annihilation of our loved ones."_

Was she hinting that Naruto was going to die?

_"Miya, you need to stop resisting." _

With those final words, she had vanished from sight along with the release of the pain.

…

_The colour black gloomed the surroundings as the atmosphere mourned for the loss of someone greatly important._

_ The sky was grim and the scenery insensible._

_ She observed at the burial ceremony from afar._

_He was gone…too soon, far too soon._

_His lifeless body lacked his usual radiance and warmth as it lay there stilly. _

_All was silent except for the occasional autumn breeze coolly whipping the air as it blew bitterly. Her white veil danced a sorrowing dance in the wind and occasionally revealing the bottom her tear stained face. Her scarlet lips pursed together in an attempt to refrain herself from crying out hysterics of anguish. A sensation of hopelessness pressured deep within her as the sight became almost unbearable._

"_No…" she whimpered feebly to discourage the upcoming breakdown._

_It was too late…the emotions overran her like a prodigious rainfall._

_This couldn't be…she never wanted this to happen, at least not like this._

"_Bring him back. I'll keep my promise and start anew elsewhere, but please just bring him back." She sobbed desperately to the celestial woman beside her._

"_I swear that I will listen to everything you command of me…just bring him back." She wept on._

_However, the beauty beside her only shook her head slowly and refused to look at her sorrowful state._

_She should have listened to her since the beginning, then nothing ill fortuned may have come across his bright life. She had brought this cruel fate upon the men she loved. She should have listened, then she would have been the only one suffering and she would have spared all of these tormented souls before her._

"_I didn't even get to say goodbye. Can't you at least reverse time and allow me this luxury?" she begged, but it was hopeless as the woman held no legitimate power but only the will to._

_She was not even allowed at his funeral…his family forbid her presence. They argued well on how she was a bad omen and therefore might prevent his departed soul's entry into the heavens. She understood their meaning; it would cause greater scandal if their intimate affair was disclosed to the public by her formal attendance._

"_At least he is free from all those burdening obligations." She tried to be optimistic, but only to be more pessimistic about life._

_They were lowering his body now…_

_There his wife stood proudly beside the coffin with their children…while she was shunned._

_Soon the dirt covered the last remains of his presence in this world and she had lost the physical sight of him forever. Unlike his wife, she bore no joyous children to remember and preserve his likeness. He was absent from her forever._

_She leaned against the tree for support in her fragile state. Her white attire began to soak in the rain and weighed her down as if fate was dragging her to the pits of hell for her sins._

_She wanted to die…this world offered nothing but emptiness now._

"_You could still make everything right. It may be too late for your redemption, but you could prevent this sadness for the future." The woman's voice was monotone, but it held great meaning._

_She looked up weakly at the figure._

"_Live…you could still make amends with him." _

Miya slowly opened her eyes calmly despite the tragic scene her dream bore.

She observed her surrounding, she had finally back home much credited to Hatake Kakashi's persuasion of the council. He had argued that perhaps a change of more accustomed neighbouring will aid in her recovery.

The comforting atmosphere and the cozy setting brought her certain reassurance.

She turned to her side in the bed to face the boy she loved. He was sleeping so serenely despite all that had taken place recently. She had glad for his well-deserved rest.

"_You will not be the only one suffering if you continue this resistance."_ The woman's words of warning haunted her mind.

She observed his features closely…he had still maintained that certain boyish charms in spite of his maturity. His breath seemed laboured, but he had only been training vigorously for these past days. His frame was broader than before thus signaling his transformation into a man. His jawline had grown slightly more angular with masculine sensuality.

Please…allow this peace endure for an eternity.

"You had always protected me. Let me withstand this burden for once." She whispered softly.

What would she do if he was absent from her life? How would she cope with the bitterness? Would she even live on in a world without him?

"Let me protect you…" she breathed as she kissed his tanned cheek.

…

"So you have decided to take the offer?" The Godaime seemed oddly surprised at her sudden decision on a long lingering topic.

She nodded.

"You would leave your home and reside in another land for duration unknown?"

"Yes."

"He just came back…" the woman attempted to use her affection against her.

"Diplomatic relations are more significant." It was the most professional reply she could think of.

"We are your family. Despite whatever may have occurred in your health for these past couple of days, we will never shun you." She was speaking the truth.

"I need to make my contributions for the greater good. I had done nothing but watch from the sidelines as proud shinobi and kunoichi offer their lives in devotion to this land. I decided on my own accords for I would also like to serve my home." Part of it was true…but home was not the Land of Fire, nor was it Konoha…it was Naruto.

"Very well." The Godaime was defeated.

Miya smiled faintly at her struggled victory.

"Did you tell him yet?" it was a counter-attack in another attempt to dissuade her from her made decision.

"…" she hesitated because she had not told him of her willing departure.

"It's best to let him know…" Tsuande trailed off knowing the exact reason behind the young girl's unwillingness to disclose her plans.

…

_"You did well."_ Her voice whispered into her ears.

Miya was silent as one distasteful word could bring upon another punishment.

_"This land is cursed."_ Even without mention, Miya already knew judging from the past history she had both witnessed and learnt.

She packed her belonging discreetly to avoid his suspicion. She didn't need to take much except sufficient clothing for the first couple of days…and the notebook.

_"Sacrificial lamb…times had not changed."_

The plan was to travel to Sunagakure in an attempt to suppress the unease tension of the diplomatic relations. It was a widely known fact that the current Kazekage held immense affection towards her in the council. Konoha was weakened by the previous attacks and its devastating infiltrations thus it must be done to use her as some sort of appeasement to gain alliance.

Only a few know, but most had predicted that a war was brewing. They did not know a war against whom, but the odds were not in Konoha's favour in its insubstantial state. The elders had voted for her contribution long ago, but the only thing holding them back was Tsunade preaching for Miya's own opinion on the matter. After all, she was the sacrifice.

"_Women are still objectified… still are used as leverages in political bargains, no…only the beautiful ones are."_

The gift of beauty and its curse…

"_He reminds me much of the Shodai Kazekage. They both carried themselves with such dignified elegance. I assume he is just as talented with the art of negotiation as mine was. So accomplished in spite of his young age…"_

The Shodai Kazekage's adoration for her was also used to gain political leverage in the early stages of Konoha.

"_His mother was from Konoha, but she caught the attention of a young aspiring shinobi during her visit there with her family. So as you already know the story, she married although unwillingly and bore him three children. It wasn't love, but duty."_

"She still died." Gaara's mother still died a death at such a young age despite not being a kunoichi.

"_She was happy when she died. Although it wasn't mutual passion, but the unwavering devotion her husband displayed was enough to satisfy her brief time in this world. She bore children…they were the fruitions of her joy. One could not ask for anything more." _The mention of children seemed to trigger something within the woman as she spoke cautiously.

"Is the concept of bearing children something instilled into you as a manner of tradition, or do you truly believe in it?" Miya questioned on why child rearing was always something the woman emphasised greatly on.

"_Life is too brief for love to last. With your significant other gone, then how would your love be preserved? It is through the creation of life from the formation of love that provides the lasting existence of this fleeting emotion." _This is was exactly why many rumoured her to be heartless and having loved no one. Matters would have been different if she had borne children to prove her humanity.

Miya wondered deeply to herself if bearing children would be the latter phase in confirming her love for Naruto. How would their offspring even look like? Would they share the same blue eyes? God forbid them to inherit his weird fox whisker marks, but anything else from him would be gladly appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

_ "They came to me like angels…angels of death."_

_ "While my affair with Hashirama Senju became well known amongst his peers, no one understood my connection with the Uchiha brothers. What the mind does cannot perceive will be what the mind fears the most. I was viewed as a dangerous woman because of my affiliations with the Uchiha._

_It did not take long for my brother Kentaro to utilize another shinobi clan to do his biddings after the severed ties with the Senju clan. Kentaro wanted a clan who valued nothing but victory and would stoop to any length to obtain it. Few clans came forth in fear of offending the Senju, but one clan did. They were the Kurahino Clan. I knew little about them except what their leader's discretion towards me had led me to believe. _

_I have had my fair shares with the brushing of death. During the early moments of my life, the midwives had once proclaimed me a stillborn before I awoke gasping for air. The next was when no one had thought that I would miraculously survive my miscarriage; they had hoped that I parted along with my child than to suffer a life without it. Then there was the time when I first met him…"_

Miya drew her head back as the sudden surge of energy entered through her body in a frantic motion. Images reverted itself backward while her vision blurred for its duration. The pain was inevitable, but what is to be gained from this process weighed more.

* * *

><p>"<em>You ought to behave." the man chuckled as he cornered her, "Take me as I take you."<em>

_His sinister smirk sent chills down her spine. He was closing in on her in a predatory manner while she struggled to maintain her balance in her long nightgown._

"_Got you." He grinned maliciously as he gripped her by the shoulder and threw her down onto the futon below._

_She trashed hysterically to escape, but his strength was far superior and had nothing but complete ease while holding her down. _

"_Feisty, I like it." He cooed mockingly as his slimy tongue ran along the edge of her face._

"_Hnn" She grunted in a struggle to slip away, but it was futile._

"_I like it rough. I will enjoy you entirely tonight." He hissed as his rough hands fondled with the obi which tied her attire together._

"_Shameless." As soon as the word left her mouth, a harsh stinging sensation came upon her tender cheek._

"_I will fuck you hard so you will remember well who owns you." He cursed her as he lost his patience and his touch became rougher._

_Although it was only a few mere seconds, but it felt like forever while being tortured under his repulsive figure._

"_Kurahino-sama!" another urgent voice was heard approaching the room._

"_Enemies are attacking-!" it had seemed that he was struck down as he ended his sentence with a yelp._

_Her eyes widen at the yells and the sounds of things hitting the ground around. She had never witnessed violence so close to her being. This was an event, which utterly disturbed to her psyche._

"Shh_." Her abuser slapped his callused hand on top of her mouth to stop her from shrieking as the splatter of crimson liquid started to pool into the room._

_She was going to die…she was going to die underneath this barbaric man!_

"_Stay here." He told her as he got off of her carefully not to make any sound and grabbed his Katana from the side._

_A sigh of relief came to her as he had left the room. She didn't care that she was alone in the dark during the midst of an invasion. She didn't take it deep to mind that people were dying and that she would most likely suffer the same fate. She was just glad to be in a momentary peace with just herself._

_More screams were heard and with each and everyone they seem to close in on her proximity. She fastened her gown and fixed her gown as she readied herself for the same fate. _

_The door slid slowly._

_A pair of feet tipped its way towards her trembling figure in the corner._

_Red eyes…bloody Oni eyes._

_Those rouge eyes shone at her like rubies in the dark. A glisten of silver ran down his blade as it withdraw from its sheath. He approached her cautiously as if he had thought her to be a trained kunoichi. _

"_Arugh!" the Kurahino roared as he attempted to attack the enemy from behind._

_The sound of clashing swords filled the room as the two men fought amongst each other. She took the distracted opportunity and took off._

_There were corpses everywhere on the ground. The scare moonlight which managed to shine through the paper walls guided her path amongst the bodies. Her bare feet were doubtlessly stained from the blood pooling on the wooden floor. The entire mansion reeked of death._

_She did not seek after her brother. Kentaro had betrayed Kintaro who was his full blood relative. Kentaro had betrayed her once and she was sure that he would do it once more if the opportunity and need arises. She was smart to know that in an invasion like this, Kentaro would be the primary target if not the first few._

_Her heart raced during her panic as she raced to the place she sought to find a least some nostalgic comfort. Everywhere she ran to there was a shinobi engaged in battle. Nowhere was safe._

_Then she stopped in her track._

_A tall figure stood before her. His eyes were the same crimson hue as the last man she had encountered. Her heart had seemed to stop as they made eye contact._

_This was the end._

_She paced back slowly as he walked towards her in the same speed._

_One step after another._

_She was going to die._

_She knew that behind her was the garden she had tended to with her mother during her childhood. It was the place where she first laid eyes on the Senju brothers…Hashirama-sama. If she was going to die, then she decided that she would face death here. She was going to rest in peace where she had once known amity. _

_Her foot made contact with the damp soil as she kept on backing up. The moonlight shone on her as if telling her that it offered her its condolences. _

_Her gown got caught on a neighboring scrub thus causing her to fall._

_Her heart beat slowed as her twisted ankles told her that they could no longer carry her any further. She kept her head down, unwilling to face the bringer of her death in fear of showing distress before him. She must remain dignified until the end._

_She braced herself for the pain to come hoping that he would let it be swift and certain._

_But…nothing came._

_There was no agony…instead there was a warm sensation of someone's hand gently lifting her chin upwards._

_She slowly opened her eyes due to the confusion of the moment…red eyes, bloody Oni eyes._

_She was so close to this man as he examined her features in the luminous moonlight. His features remained hazy as her blood pressure lowers instigating her to go unconscious. All she could remember was his eyes before the darkness claimed her._

* * *

><p>A powerful overtook her to wake up.<p>

Miya shot open her eyes to be met with the same pair of azure ones looking down at her emotionlessly.

"_What did you see?" _Her ghostly voice whispered into the thin air.

It was a redundant question as she already knew the answer judging from the expression on Miya's face.

"_I am going to assume this was a success."_

Miya nodded as she slowly regained awareness of her state and how she got to it.

"_Perfect, then shall we continue?"_ It wasn't a question as the same surge of pain electrified through the ends of Miya's body once more.

* * *

><p><em>Moving…her body was moving?<em>

_Her limbs seemed to be numb...so how could she be moving? If she was not the one in motion then was she was being carried?_

"_I think she is going to wake up soon Nii-san."A seemingly cheerful voice chirped from a distance which seemed to be nearby._

"_Quiet Izuna! It would be a hassle for her to awake during travel." a grumpier sounding voice, which seemed to belong the man carrying her, spoke out._

_Was she dead…but she doesn't remember dying. Was she being kidnaped? If she was, then why? She was the illegitimate daughter of a late lord. Her family and the servants were probably all slaughtered in the massacre thus making her identity questionable. In annihilations like such, no one lives. She was now a nobody, what importance could she hold now when compared to ever._

"_It's an annoyance that you didn't kill her." The younger voice seemed to speak up again._

"_I have my reasons. Now be quiet Izuna." Her carrier seemed to be more agitated._

"_Lemme guess, you spared her because she is pretty?" the one named Izuna joked._

"…"

"_I understand that she is a beauty, but wouldn't it be easier if you were to satisfy your needs there and end her there rather than carrying her all this way." Izuna mocked with a serious undertone._

"_Izuna…"he was losing patience with his brother._

"_Oh, I get it." He paused for a brief moment to collect his thoughts. "You want to go for many more rounds." the silence was too much to ask for with this one._

"_Hehe." A faint laughter could be heard seemingly coming from someone else in the company, but it seemed to be cut short by an unseen opposing force._

"_It is comments like that which are quick to anger me Izuna." The older voice spoke up once more._

"_Only being honest Nii-san. I mean look at her, hair as dark and long like the night sky with skin as fair and luminous like the finest pearls. I had briefly seen her eyes before she ran off, they were blue like the water to the fire of my red Sharingan."_

_So he was the man she has encountered first that night. Izuna…_

_A halt came to the motion._

"_We are a safe distance from the place. Let's take a short break." The one carrying her seemed to be the leader of the pack as his voice rang clear and loud with authority._

_He was gentle as he laid her down onto the ground. He seemed to continue using his own hands to support her fragile neck._

"_You are kind to the opposite sex for a change. Never seen you be so tender and caring to anyone before. "Izuna's voice could be heard._

_ "I was with you." A short reply._

_ "Yea…when I was very young, then you became a bully." Izuna joked in a playful tone._

_ "Are you insisting that I continue to treat you as a child?" _

_ "Not really, I just want to be your equal."_

_ Her eyes twitched as he somewhat regained control over lesser parts of her body._

_ "I was right, she is waking up. Perfect, now I get to see those brilliant azure eyes of hers!" was Izuna even a shinobi? His voice seemed too cheerful to be classified as one. Then again, it may be one of his facades to fool his enemies._

_ She realized that her body was still numb; she was just shivering from the coolness of the night time breeze._

_ "My god, Madara. Don't you realize that you were carrying her this whole time while she was only wearing a thin nightgown? She would freeze to death before we even reach the compound." Izuna scolded his brother as he seemed to place a thicker material on top of her trembling body to warm her shivering body._

_ "Who would have thought she would be so fragile!" the one called Madara yelled in defense like a child to the scolding of his brother._

_ "She is a woman. They all are pathetic and weak creatures. You should already know that from the ones you been with before. They are all needy and annoying." Izuna seemed to hold a certain disposition towards women._

_ "Do not say that. Oka-san was nothing like that." Madara was stern._

_ "She still died shortly after I was born." There was certain woe in his voice._

_ "Izuna…" Madara's authoritative tone was no longer present as his voice trailed off._

_ "It's nothing…just make sure she is not dead by the time I get back." Izuna's voice called out from a distance as if he had walked away._

* * *

><p>Miya awoke gasping for air.<p>

_"That's no good, you didn't last very long." _Her cruel voice sang.

"Pl..ease, no..oo more." Miya whimpered as she was barely recovering from the agonizing pain.

Fear caught her heart as the graceful woman floated towards her once more with that trademark smirk of hers on her thin rouge lips.

_"But we are just starting…"_

Miya screamed for the third time as the discomfort struck her. Her body shook uncontrollably from the overwhelming suffering.

* * *

><p><em>Her lids flutter as they struggled to open. Slowly, they are lifted higher and higher to finally allowing her to fully open her eyes.<em>

_It came to a shock as her eyes met with the onyx ones of a man._

_"Good you are awake, Nii-san would be happy to hear this when he comes back." The voice seemed to belong to the one called Izuna._

_ Her lips parted to speak, but nothing came out from the dryness._

_ "Save your strength. It is not me to thank for sparing you. Madara was the one who gave you another chance at life." Izuna seemed to jump to the conclusion that she had wanted to thank him for not killing her that night._

_ "Bla..blank…ket. Th..than..k you." Her voice managed to whimper out although it was barely audible._

_ His eyebrow rose as he seemed to understand what she was trying to get to._

_ "Umm…it was my cloak. You're welcome." A tint of rose flushed his ivory cheeks._

_ The sight was too adorable, causing her lips to feebly curve up into a smile._

_ "It's nothing! I just didn't want my idiot of a brother to be carrying a corpse home to only discover that she froze to death on the way." He defended his actions from the previous night._

_ "Who is the idiot of a brother?" The deep voice of Madara hit her ears._

_ "Oh, Nii-san!" Izuna was caught off guard to hear his brother's voice._

_ Madara walked over and sat down beside Izuna while all giving him a death glare._

_ "She is awake!" Izuna searched for something to break the silence._

_ "I could see that." Madara came off as almost rude, if she did not know that it was him who had spared and carried her all this way._

_ Her cheeks flushed a deep hue of rouge as her eyes met with the intensive stare of Madara's. Perhaps due to fear or perhaps due to embarrassment, or maybe because of both, her eyes looked away._

_ "Umm…Nii-san, I think you are scaring her." Izuna teased his brother._

_ "Why are you still here?!" Madara raged at his brother like a child before sending Izuna off on his feet and heading towards the door._

_ "Just one advice, let her recover first or else you would break her." Izuna smirked daringly._

_ "Leave!" Madara's glare was enough to send Izuna off in a hurry._

_ Certain fear hit her when she realized the true meaning behind Izuna's last remark._

_ Madara had already sensed her unease, "Relax. Unlike the Kurahino, the Uchiha has honor. You are safe, so just…rest." The last part seemed to be forced out as it sounded awkward. _

_ She had forgot how long Madara had stayed in the same room and continued to look over her as if she was the most fascinating specimen. As time grew, the discomfort was replaced with a sense of security with him presence. Soon she, once again, fell into deep slumber._


	16. Chapter 16

_ The warm sensation of the inviting water soothing over her aching skin sent a rush of blissful euphoria through her body._

_ The basin was filled with delicate floral aromatic fragrance while Tsubaki blossoms swayed gracefully on the surface of the calm water. The room was kept dark, but the dim lighting provided by the candles around shone a luminescent glow on her skin. _

_ She allowed herself to relax and sink deeper in the tempting liquid. Her eyes followed the floating white blossoms eagerly before deciding to place the largest one in her hair. An innocent smile appeared on her cheerful feature as the sight of her reflection in the water caught her eyes._

_ "Hehe…"An amused and masculine sounding voice chuckled from nearby._

_ Her arms were instantly placed before her chest to cover any indecency upon hearing this intruder. Her eyes were attentive to the likely danger._

_ "Relax. If I really wanted to peek then I would not have alerted you." The voice sounded familiar._

_ "Who?" Her voice whimpered out, still slightly trembling from being well aware that a man might have seen her nude form._

_ "Izuna. I'm the one who saved you from freezing to death…remember?" His voice was laced with caution and a playful tone._

_ Her body relaxed knowing the identity of the man._

_ "Are you sure you could trust me? You seem to be very relaxed and...tempting right now." His voice was followed by another slight chuckle, perhaps due to his last remark._

_ "Why are you here?" She tried to make her tone sound as firm as possible, but it still came off a little shaky._

_ "You should thank me actually…I was the one who scared off the fellow who discreetly followed you in." _

_ Then he was speaking the truth. If he were to be peeping at her then, he would have remained silent instead of notifying her of his presence. With his skill as a shinobi, he certainly would be able to pull that off with ease._

_ "Thank you." she called out as her head gave a slight bow to show her sincere gratitude for his protection._

_ "You really shouldn't think me for being a nice person. It was Nii-san, who wanted me to keep an eye on you while he was absent." He explained his humble gesture._

_ "Madara-sama." His name slipped smoothly off of the tip of her tongue._

_ "Smart girl…you learn fast." Izuna must be complimenting on the honorific she had added on after Madara's name._

_ She had chosen to remain silent hoping that he would choose to do the same. She really didn't need to be teased during her most vulnerable state. Is a moment of tranquility too much to ask for?_

_ "Oh, just to let you know that the whole bath idea was Madara's." his voice sounded once more._

_ A faint rosy hue flushed her cheeks._

_ "And I am looking away, but it doesn't mean that I am not aware of your every move. Try to flee and I will kill you." His voice was danger disguised within playfulness. Izuna was an interesting person._

_ At least he is not looking directly at her…she allowed the warm water to completely surround her._

…

"Miya! Miya!" an urgent voice called out from nearby.

Her eyes fluttered as she regained consciousness.

"Are you alright?! You had been in there for a while!" the voice belonged to her boyfriend.

It was then she realized that her head had been completely submerged inside the bathtub only moments ago.

"!" She managed to cough up the water which was swallowed before.

"That's it! I'm coming in!" he exclaimed before forcing the door open.

While still coughing the excess water up, Miya raised her hand to signal for him to give her space. She did not need to be hindered by his foolish notations.

"Are you alright?!" His voice called out eagerly from aside knowing to keep his distance.

"…" She finally caught her breath, but the throat was still too weak to function. Hopefully, he would be smart enough to know that she just told him not to worry.

"What were you thinking?!" His voice cried again.

Miya was angered at his quickness to blame her thus she gave him a cold glare.

"I'm sorry." He seemed to understand her reasoning behind her distant behaviour.

Miya swung herself out of the bathtub while her frail arm managed to wrap the bath towel around her shivering figure. She walked unsteadily outside the bathroom while her boyfriend watched from the sideline in a dumbfounded state.

Naruto was smart enough to tell that she was shivering from the cold air hitting her dampened skin. He quickly placed his nearby shirt over her trembling frame. He was an average sized young man, but his shirt on Miya seemed to swallow her whole. Miya was a petite girl.

"Not a word." She hissed when he attempted to open his mouth once more.

He did not challenge her. He couldn't risk it when she was already in such an unstable state.

* * *

><p>"She seems to be out of it for these couple of days. It was a change for her not to wake up screaming in the night from her previous night terrors, but it is disturbing how unresponsive she has become. Like the other day, she almost drowned!" The young man explained to the Godaime and his sensei.<p>

"How long has this been happening?" Tsunade inquired.

"I don't really know. I was on and off missions for a while so I can't really say." Naruto tried to explain.

"She has the curtains drawn shut whenever she is alone. I could only confirm that she did not leave her home during those hours. However, everything else I cannot say." Kakashi was quick to answer at the slight movement of the woman's eyes toward him.

"She has grown distant. She hated it when I ask about her." Naruto tried to offer anything that may be of any assistance.

"How is your intimacy?" Tsunade questioned.

"…" that word was not in Naruto's vocabulary.

"How often do you two have sex nowadays?" Kakashi had to step in and translate.

"Not as much." Naruto blurted out on command.

"Why?" the mature woman asked without hesitance.

"I can't focus with her staring blankly at me. She seems detached and her eyes are just so emotionless when she stares right at me. It feels like I am having sex with a mannequin. It is creepy."

"Has she denied you?" Tsunade fired another question.

"Not really…" Naruto was starting to feel more uncomfortable.

"Naruto…" Kakashi signaled his pupil to emphasize.

"She just knows when I want to do it. She just lies down and opens her legs almost instinctively. I used to think it was some sort of new foreplay before I started to catch on." Naruto went into details.

"Shameless. Are all the young women of Konoha doing the same thing?" The elder woman council member spoke up sternly thus making Naruto feel uneasy.

"Please…" Tsunade wanted to silence the troublesome woman in the politest way as possible, but even her patience was wearing thin with this particular senior.

"The youths today are lacking in morals. Young women are supposed to treasure their virginity, but this one just opens her legs up like a common whore ready for the fucking." Crude words ran off the tip of the elder's tongue as her tone was harsh and cruel.

"Hey!" Naruto spoke up. No one has the right to speak of Miya that way. Miya might be the one to engage in premarital sex, but that was her choice to make and she shouldn't be lectured by a bitter granny.

"Silence." Kakashi squeezed Naruto's hand to warn him from any further outburst.

The Godaime massaged her aging temples with her fingers. Tsunade looked over at the other elder in an effort to plead him to take away his female counterpart to cool down. The intelligent elder caught on and did just that.

Finally, peace…

"It's not Miya's fault." Naruto felt the urge to speak up, "I was the one who pressured her into sex."

Eyebrows were raised at his latest statement.

"She kept on putting it off before, saying that she was not ready. I didn't know then that she had already done it with Sasuke before and it seemed to have hurt her after he left the village. I just kept on pushing her to give in until she did." Naruto continued.

This was unlike him. Naruto was such as kind boy. Perhaps everyone tended to act a little differently when they are in a relationship.

"I told her that it would be different. I told her that I knew what I was doing, or at least I thought I know what I was doing."

Kakashi was going to be mentally scarred from this discussion. He did not want to hear his student describe his performance in bed...ever despite whatever circumstance they may be in.

"I did what I knew. Pervy Sage told me that when a woman is satisfied with a man's performance then she would moan or something. But Miya rarely reacted, and when she did moan I knew it sounded forced."

Tsunade was face-palming herself hearing all of this. It seems that shinobi training wasn't the only thing Jiraiya had taught the young man.

"I did my research and tried different posit-" Naruto's ongoing ramblings were cut off by the flick of Kakashi's hand.

Naruto did not have a filter did he? Things just come out despite whatever situation.

"Alright." It was awkward for Tsunade to speak up.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Naruto. You may leave." The woman forced out as smoothly as possible after the vivid description of Naruto`s sex life.

* * *

><p><em>Izuna threw a bundle of fabric into her unsuspecting arms.<em>

_ "It's clothing woman. You can't continue on wearing the same nightgown during your stay." He called out in his usual teasing manner._

_ She examined the quality of the fabric within her arms more closely. It seemed gentle to the touch and the texture was smooth. Was this silk?_

_ "It was Nii-san's idea…he doesn't have time for such trivial tasks so I got handed them instead." Izuna felt the need to defend himself._

_ So Izuna was the one who had picked these out for her._

_ "My brother isn't one to pay attention to details. If it were his selections, then you would probably get stuck with black colored cotton materials." _

_ She must admit that the materials chosen by him were exquisite. They were pale in color, but then again she had never been a fan of bold hues. The patterns were minor and seemingly faint, but nevertheless elegant. They were beautiful, just like the ones in her mother's collection._

_ "Stop gawking at it. I'll be back in a few minutes so try them on. When I come back, you better be wearing something else rather than that generic nightgown." Izuna scoffed out before leaving._

_ She giggled into her hands at the young man who had left in a hurry to hide his flushed cheeks. She had hoped that at least he had fun doing something shinobi would never do on a normal occasion._

_ She started to unfold the bundle carefully, careful not to crease or damage the delicate material. She was in awe at the unraveling of such beautiful fabrics._

_ There was this translucent ivory shaded fabric with finer details etched with a vibrant sapphire blue and tracings of silver and grey. It had outlined a pattern seemingly alike to the ripples on water's surface. The pattern only appeared briefly towards the end of the clothing, whereas the top remained simple and bare. This had to be a work of art and worth a hefty sum._

_ Without a second thought, she decided upon that selection._

_..._

Slowly Miya's vision began to come back to her revealing that she was sitting before her dresser in her thin negligee.

Her head was still pounding from the sessions she had endured previously.

_"He always had a good eye when it came to the finer things." _Her voice cooed as she placed her hands on top of Miya's shoulders from behind her.

Miya tensed upon the contact with her frigid touch.

_"Looking at you is truly like looking into a mirror."_

Miya secretly agreed to their uncanny resemblance. They were almost identical if not for the dissimilar aura they carried about themselves. With just one glance, one could tell that Miya was still young and inexperienced to the world whereas her counterpart had lived through some of its darkest times.

_ "Such youth…such vitality." Her voice lingered on._

The air around them had suddenly gotten colder.

_"The purity and innocence of the time…"_it had trailed off as they made eye contact within the reflection in the mirror before them.

She was mesmerized by this woman's delicate features.

_ "What I would give to relive that experience time and time again forevermore?"_


	17. Chapter 17

_ It had been a few weeks or perhaps an entire month since she had arrived at the Uchiha compound. The winter months were approaching so the shinobis were beginning to retire from battle for the rest of the duration for this year. Instead, they focused on training to further improve their technique, or some went out on minor assignments to pass the time. _

_ She still did not understand why she was kept alive and why they were treating her so humanely. She was the spoil of war and in other terms…a captive. _

_ She had soon learned that she resided in the room beside Madara's. The other Uchiha women had told her that she was blessed to be in their leader's good graces. She then knew that the Uchihas rarely took captives and when they did, it was to torture any information out of them before disposing of them completely. She was fortunate to experience none of the above._

_ The only one who engages in conversation willingly with her was Izuna. He mostly does it to kill his down time by teasing her endlessly. The other men were told to keep their distance from her for unknown reasons. The women tried not to make any affiliations with her unless it was absolutely necessary. She felt alone on most days._

_ However, Madara was different. He would come into her room unannounced and just observe her. It seemed strange at first as his eyes trailed her every movement while only silence follows. She had learned to overcome his peculiar behaviour and go on with her day. _

_ The Uchihas never asked or commanded anything of her. She felt like a troublesome bother to their lives at most times when she had nothing to do to help ease their day. She had taken it upon herself to help mend some of the torn clothing, but Izuna had told her that she may do as she wishes but it must only be exclusively Madara's that she tends to. On other times when there were less mending tasks to be done, she would find herself amongst the young children of the clan. Izuna had told her that it would be appropriate for her to educate them in the basics of reading and writing while their own mothers tended to more comprehensive tasks. There were also times when she found herself to be tending to non-other than the infamous leader when he wanted to take his meals in private, but those were rare occasions_

_ She was counting down to the days when the ugly truth of her captivity was to come out. Everyone has a purpose and a motive behind their actions, and the Madara was no exception. She had learned from Hashirama's abandonment long ago that men craved only one thing from a woman._

_ "You want me to what?!" She has alarmed at Izuna's sudden and utterly absurd demand._

_ "It's quite simple. Just go in there and bathe him. Make sure he is clean and he should know the rest." Izuna just explained his request with ease as if it were a common activity in the Uchiha household._

_ "You don't seem to understand…" She was speechless at his humoured expression._

_ "I get it. You are a woman and he is a man, so you think that it would unfitting for the both of you to be in that situation." Izuna seemed to know her stance on the issue._

_ "Then why?"_

_ "You don't really think that you will never see him naked and you vice versa?" Izuna teased with his trademark playful smirk._

_ "…"She knew what he was hinting towards._

_ "There's a reason why he spared you that night. Your new purpose in life is to serve him. It doesn't matter what he requests of you, fail to comply then that would be the end for you." How could he say such cruel things while still upholding that grin?_

_ "He asked of this?" _

_ "No, I did." Izuna called out as he pushed her into the bathing facility without any further warning._

_ "!" She was now inside the steamy room._

_ "Quiet." His deep voice groaned from the basin nearby._

_ "Sorry…" She apologized as she mentally prepared herself for the worse to come._

_ She could make out his form from afar in the steam. She had briefly witnessed his unclothed state, well at least for the upper half of his body, when he changed into another after training from a long day. He had a toned body, as most shinobis should. However, he had this masculinity to his aura that no one else possessed. She was unknowingly drawn into him._

_ She knelt down beside the large basin to soak the washing cloth. Her heart was trembling due to her close proximity with this man. It wasn't helping that she was wearing a thin white bathing gown that becomes transparent upon any water contact. _

_ "If it is really making you uncomfortable then leave, it's just another one of Izuna's past times to anger me and mock you." He had sensed her unease._

_ "…" she remained speechless._

_ "I'll speak to Izuna; you have nothing to worry about." He assured her that Izuna won't be coming back at her with death threats. _

_ She had thought about taking off, but then how would that affect her future chances of survival in this place? She was no fool as she understood her privileges were all directly benefited from Madara's good graces. If she were to deny him now and in the future, then it would mean that she would be useless._

_ "Last chance, either you leave now or do whatever you are here for." Madara warned._

_ She conjured up all her might and courage and proceeded with the task bestowed to her. She took the washcloth and started to gently glide it across his broad shoulders. The movement seemed repetitive, but her mind was blank as to what else to do with this gorgeous naked man before her. _

_ "The hair." He coughed out to remind her that she had been washing his shoulders and arms for a while now._

_ She fell out of his blank state of mind and proceeds to wash his unruly mane. _

_ She had learned tonight the difference between a bath for a man and a bath for a woman. The baths she had were filled with fragrant essential oils and decorative pieces such as the floating blossoms. Madara's bath was just simple warm water and soap to cleanse away the dirt and grime accumulated onto his skin form a long laborious day. _

_ "You have to come in if you want to wash the front." He breathed._

_ Her heartbeat seemed to have ceased for a brief moment. If she were to go inside the basin then she would have to take her bathing gown off, therefore leaving her fully nude before him. Not to mention that he was also bare in the same basin._

_ "Hurry up woman. I don't have all night!" He sneered._

_ "Don't look." She whimpered softly as she started to untie the obi to her bathing gown._

_ "Do you think I will?" He mocked her foolishness for thinking that he was a peeping tom. He was Madara Uchiha, and he was far beyond any man yet alone a peeping lowlife._

_ She peeked at his face just to make sure that he had kept his promise, but she knew he did for he was an honourable man. _

_ She slowly entered the warm water. Soon she was fully in and the only part visible was the top half of her floating bosoms and everything above it. Her cheeks heated in the tension of the moment. She was naked in the same bath as a man she was neither wed to nor had slept with…yet. _

_ Her hands trembled as they washed his built pectorals. Bare skin upon skin, as she closed in on him in order to apply better pressure for a cleaner wash._

_Then her breasts hit the side of his bicep._

_ "!" She gasped in shock but mostly from the embarrassment._

_ His eyes flung open when he heard her shriek._

_ They were eye to eye and body to body in this small confined space. Now...even their eyes met._

_ "Sorry!" She managed to call out before dropping deeper into the water thus causing a splash to form and hitting Madara's face in the process._

_ "Sorry!" She called out again when she realized the soaked face of the man before her._

_ Surprisingly…he was not mad. In fact, he remained rather calm. His temper was infamous amongst his men and she had only heard the worse side of him rather than what was being displayed before her. _

_ "Relax, it's nothing that I haven't seen or touched before." That was all he had told her before closing his eyes again._

_ Right…how stupider could she even be? Madara was the fearsome and respected leader of his clan, and there would be no doubt that women just practically flung their bodies at him. Most probably would be considered this a great honour to tend to him privately in bath. Then here she was being the naïve girl she once was._

_ She tried her best to hide her discomfort for the rest of the duration of the bath. _

_ "You may leave. I am no longer in need of you." Madara said to her before he dismissed her._

_ She didn't care if he was looking at her or not now as she got up. She was just glad that she could finally get out of there. She gathered the things and left the premises._

_ A figure leaned on the door frame._

_ "I take it nothing obscure happened?" Izuna attempted to tease her as she walked past him._

_ "Please…just leave me alone." She whispered as she passed him as if she was bottling up a vast amount of suppressed emotions inside._

_He knew his boundaries and did not push them. He left her alone. Izuna was in a confused state as to what had occurred inside the bath. He knew Madara wasn't a man to take advantage of a confused and helpless girl, but the girl came out in a miserable state as if she had just been forced upon._

_ She ran back to her quarters as the tears in her eyes could no longer be contained._

_..._

"Hey! Hey! You alright? Hey!" Someone called to her.

Miya was drowning in her tears from the previous hallucinations and was now gasping for fresh air within her lungs.

"I told you to stop your research. Your health is the priority right now. What are you doing here?" Her collogue Hisano said to her in a concerned manner.

"I am alright." Miya managed to speak up.

"Alright! Alright?! Miya, you looked like you were dying when I found you." He looked deep into her eyes to show how serious he was.

"I am fine, can't you see? I am breathing normally and I am responding normally. What else could you ask of me? It doesn't matter anyways; I was going to Sunagakure soon so you would never have to deal with me again. " Miya defended herself from the outraged young man.

He stopped everything and held onto her hands before he decided to speak, "You are far from usual. You are paler than normal. You don't respond like you would typically. You seem lifeless. Why are you deciding to leave all of a sudden?"

Those words hit her deep as she realized that her mortality was catching up to her during her impulsive behaviours lately.

"Miya…could you tell me what is wrong?" His inquiry was heartfelt.

"…" She didn't know how or what to respond.

Suddenly he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"!"Miya was shocked at his abrupt behaviour and tried to pull away but only to have him hold her down.

"I can't have you continue on this way. I am here for you. I had always been here for you. I followed you into the literature department because I wanted to be there for you whenever you called for me." He seemed to be pronouncing his feelings for her.

_"Hehe." _A faint cruel laughter could only be heard from Miya's head.

"I love you Miya! Please let me bear whatever burden you are suffering from. I would do anything for you." He continued on.

_"Anything?"_ It wasn't Miya's word, but it was in her voice and came from her lips.

Hisano nodded his head.

Then a sudden urge took her to do something that was defiantly not of her intentions.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" A familiar sounding voice called out at the sight before him.<p>

Miya turned to face her boyfriend in a desperate manner.

"Naruto! Help! Help me!" She cried as soon as she caught sight of him.

He rushed over and took a closer look at the sight in front of him.

Miya was huddling herself protectively in the corner while an unconscious Hisano was lying on the ground before her. The top part of her dress was crumpled and roughed up as if someone had pulled on it forcefully. Her body was trembling while her eyes opened wide in shock.

"What happened?!" He called out as he hurried over and swung his arms protectively around his frightened girlfriend.

"He…attacked me." Her breathing was irregular, "I wanted to pull away but he held me still."

It was believable to Naruto. Miya did have her effects on the opposite sex. However, things of this level had never occurred before…well at least it never got to his attention.

"I'm scared…" She whimpered in his arms.

"How did he end up on the ground? Did you hit him?" Naruto asked her hoping to gain some more details on the situation.

"I don't know! I don't know what happened!" She cried once more as she clung on tightly to him.

"We need to notify Granny and Kakashi-sensei-"he was cut off.

"No! No, don't do that! Please don't do that!" She shrieked profusely.

"Why? Miya, it is the right thing to do." He tried to reason with her frantic state.

"Then they will lock me up and tell you that it was the right thing to do. Do you even know what they will do to me? All they need is an opportunity to arise…that's all they need. Can't you see?" Her eyes were bewildered as they pierced right through his blue ones.

"…" What was she suggesting that they do now? He was so confused right now.

"You have to protect me…you promised me that you would protect me." She pleaded to him with tearful eyes.

He had promised to protect her at all costs. He can't let them lock her up. He trusted Granny and Kakashi-sensei, but it was the other council members that he did not trust. There had to be a reason as to why Miya was so fearful of them. Whatever it may be, he could not afford to lose Miya to them.

He must do whatever and all that he can to protect the girl he loves.

* * *

><p>"You are telling me that Hisano-kun tried to force himself on her." The Godaime repeated what the youth before had just stated.<p>

"Why would was he be pinning her down and placing himself between her legs then?" Naruto lied, but it was for Miya.

"How can you be sure that the harlot wasn't willing?" the Elder Koharu spoke up.

"Granny, how could she possibly be willing if she was screaming for help and trying to escape?" Naruto boldly replied.

Tsunade and Kakashi sent him a glare for his rudeness, although he dared to say what was on their minds.

"How did he end up unconscious?" Tsunade followed up.

"As soon as I got there, I threw him off of her." Another lie.

"However, that does not explain his comatose state." The other Elder spoke up.

"I guess he must have hit his head on something during the process to be knocked out." He lied once more…but for Miya's sake.

"Naruto, you happen to come in at the right time." Kakashi spoke.

"She had been acting so weird lately, so when she said that she was heading out for the centre I thought that I would check up on her every so often." That part was true.

"She still must have done something to provoke that boy. He is of such a gentle nature, unlike the most of your generation." Elder Koharu's remark seemed to be directly directed towards him.

"Still, he shouldn't have attacked her." Kakashi interrupted in an attempt to deter his pupil's building anger.

"Hisano-kun is currently in the hospital care right now. When he wakes up, he will be interrogated and then dealt with by the proper authorities." Godaime offered some condolence to the young man before her.

"Thank you." Naruto bowed to the Godaime before leaving the room.

It surprised them at how polite and considerate Naruto's actions were today. Love may truly change a person.


	18. Chapter 18

_ Sinister smiles grinned in the dark as pairs of forceful hands held her down. _

_ "No!"_

_ A bowl of foul scented concoction was brought toward her lips._

_ "Please…"_

_ Unknown forces pried open her mouth._

_ "!"_

_ The bitter liquid was being poured down her throat and drowning her alive._

_ "…"_

_ She held onto her swollen stomach in agony as the poison starts to infiltrate her body._

_ "Why?"_

_ Crimson spilled profusely from between her legs as she screamed in pain._

* * *

><p><em> "Hey!" Someone shouted out.<em>

_ Her body tossed and turned in a frantic manner from the scene which played in her unconscious mind._

_ "Hey!" He shouts again as he shook her shoulders._

_ Her eyes flutter as she starts to regain consciousness of her whereabouts._

_ "…" _

_ The tear drops rimmed her clear eyes._

_ "Are you alright?" He asked her with heartfelt concern._

_ Words could not describe the misery she had endured from her nightmare. There was no existing vocabulary to accurately portray the amount of woe she suffers. Instead, she chose wisely to remain silent._

_ "…" She whimpers as his hands brought her closer to his body._

_ Madara comforted her with silence while she rested head on his chest and continued to weep softly. It was not the first time he found himself by her side in the middle of the night. Her night terrors seemed to occur continuously ever since she had recovered from the night of her family's massacre._

"_I'm so scared…" Her sweet voice intoxicated his senses._

_ "There is nothing to fear. You are under my protection." He spoke with the least amount of words as possible. It was common knowledge that Madara Uchiha was a man of very few words. _

_She did not expect him to say anything at all. He was a kind man, despite how he may appear on the outside; he had always been there whenever she would awake in the midst of night from those horrid nightmares._

…

_ Another night after night they found themselves in such position. Tonight was no different. His broad arms wrapped securely around her slender frame._

_It was as if an unknown force was pumping potent aphrodisiacs through their systems._It was one part calming but another part held the immense desire for more. __

_ Alluring…_

_ She tilts her head back to face the man, who held her so tenderly, eye to eye. _

_ Temptation…_

_ The moonlight seemed to have bewitched their senses as a thick atmosphere of lust fills the surroundings._

_ Enticement…_

_ While still locked onto each other's gaze, their lips arched forward._

_ In the passion of the moment, Madara pulled her in and pressed his lips on top of hers._

_ "!" This sudden action had both frightened and excited her._

_ His tongue ran repeatedly along her bottom lip until she finally opened her mouth to gasp for air. _

_ She soon melted into his arms and gave in._

_ "ahh…" she moaned from the pleasure originating to their tangled tongues._

_ His quick hands slid from the sides of her cheeks to her bosoms._

_ Her cheeks flushed a rosy hue. _

_ His thumb toyed with the bud of her sensitive nipples while the rest of the hand massaged her tender breasts._

_ Sweet whimpers echoes off of her cherry lips._

_ His tongue teased her delicate parts and daringly gave her delightful sensations she had come across before._

_ "ohh…" she breathed softly as the pleasurable tension was building up from within her._

_ This was happening all too fast, but it felt so right…?_

_ She thought that she would never willingly give herself to another man ever again after her last betrayal, but here she was in such a lewd position with her hips grinding into his hardening desire._

_ "hmm…" he groaned as rid the thin fabric his member was restricted against._

_ She braced herself as he slid himself inside of her. A sensation she thought she would never experience again…_

_ It hurt at first, it was only her second time and it was so long after the first. _

_ Her nails sank into the flesh of his back and left bloodied trails as they scratched on. _

_ The minor pain had no effect on him as he continued to plunge himself deep into her core._

_ She thought to herself to relax just like how he had told her when she was still a maiden._

_ Her body was eager to receive his thrust, but her mind remained confused._

_ Madara groaned in pleasure as the sensation of her tightness gripping his pulsing manhood filled his senses._

_ She received no pleasure. It was the same act, but it did not feel the same as the first time. Something seemed to be lacking…_

_ He was close as his breathing quickened and his pace struggled to be kept constant._

_ Her heart…_

_ He gave one last thrust before shooting a gush of hot liquid deep within her and collapsed beside her._

_ It ached._

…

_ She laid there motionlessly for what seemed to be hours. Her mind was awake, but her body numbed. _

_ What had she done?_

…

_ Madara was a man of high stamina. Soon he found himself waking up in dire need of another round and found that she was willing to comply with his needs. _

_ So they continued on._

…

_ It wasn't just for one night..._

…

_ Although this man who slept beside her had spared her life on that night and sheltered her under his protection, he still remained a stranger in some ways._

_ There was no affection called love shared between the two of them. What had occurred previously and countless times is nothing but the outcome of the heated moment._

_ Madara Uchiha was an attractive man, and there was no denying that. He carried himself with that certain arrogant charisma which made many women swoon upon sight with this stoic god-like figure. However, her heart still remained broken from her last passion._

…

_ Her mind often questions her motives behind her body's eagerness to engage in coitus with him. _

_ There was something Madara Uchiha possessed that her body craved towards._

_ There was something which appealed to the undying hunger which plagues her body and mind._

_ He was like a drug she just couldn't overcome._

* * *

><p>She kissed him avidly as her tongue delicately down the length of his neck. She straddled his waist with her own heat pressed firmly against his urge in a grinding motion. Her hands traced the outline of his abs teasingly.<p>

She needed him…

She started to leave tiny love bites along his collar bone while her teeth playfully nipped his flesh.

There was something about him that turned her on…

While she was enjoying the moment, a voice called out.

"Stop." His tone was serious and firm, much unlike his usual cheerful self.

Miya stopped moving and stared at him blankly, but soon went back to whatever she was doing before.

"We should stop." He told her once more as he sat up from his laying position causing Miya to stumble off of him.

Her brows arched upwards while her mouth opens to protest.

"I don't want to just have sex. Miya, I want to be closer to you." Something in his tone seemed upset.

"You are one with me. Your penis is inside me when we are having sex." Her tone was dry as she was frustrated by his sudden change of mind.

He shook his head while his hand massaged his pounding temples.

"What is it?" She demanded from him.

He looked at her briefly before turning his gaze away.

"You are a terrible liar; even Sasuke couldn't manage to fool me back in the days." His name was said carelessly by her lips.

"It's not the same." Naruto didn't know what else to say. The mention of his former comrade and now currently missing-nin threw him off.

"Then what is not the same…?" her voice taunts him.

"You." He replied.

"Me?" Her voice tilted upwards.

"I feel like you have changed."

Her eyes kept locked on his while her expression remained unfazed.

"You are just so distant and mysterious-"he was cut off.

"Didn't you say that was part of my charm when you pursued me?" she questioned him.

"..." what was he to say?

"Do you love me?" she was direct, a little too direct to be Miya.

"I love you, but the girl before me now is not the one I fell in love with." He was only telling the truth.

"How am I different?" Her lips pursed together as tears bejeweled the rim of her eyes.

Naruto didn't know how to respond. A distressed girl was harder of a challenge for him than mastering the Rasengan.

"Are you bored of me…?" Her voice lingers.

"…" He could never tire of her; in fact he couldn't even get enough of her.

"Will you leave me…?" her voice seemed almost haunting.

"…" He will never give up on her, but Kakashi-sensei had urged for the two of them to spend some time apart…for the better.

"You are all just the same…" there was certain menace in her voice.

"I think we should stop seeing each other for a while. You should get some time to rest and I could use the time to catch up on my training." He attempted to say but in brokenness.

"_Because all men's affections are ever so fleeting._" It was not her words or her intention, but it was from her own lips and in her own voice.

She looked at him in a cold manner with intensity in her eyes.

Naruto observed the girl before him in silence. This was not his girlfriend. This was not the girl he adored and cherished. This was not Miya Shiromi.

"_Your eyes wander around like a youthful butterfly. Always lusting and tempted by newly blossoms._" Her voice was rather cruel and with a harsh bitter tone.

She placed both of her hands by each side of his cheeks. He stood still.

"_Fool me once…shame on you_." Her clear azure eyes captivated his.

"_Fool me twice…shame on me_." Her thin crimson lips curved up into a sinister grin.

Then…

She pressed her lips on top of his gently.

_Draining_…

He felt as if his chakra was depleting as his vision starts to blur.

What was she doing…?

His vision dims…

Soon…

Nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p>"!"<p>

She stared wide-eyed at the collapsed Naruto before her.

"_Relax, he is not dead._" Her voice chills in a rather soothing manner.

"He is unconscious!" Miya exclaimed at the woman before her.

"_He has a massive chakra reserve. He would recover in no time._" Her voice lacked any common sympathy.

Miya hurried to check his pulse and breathing. Her fingers shake while her whole body trembled.

"_We asked nicely, but he refused. He left us with no choice._"

"What the fuck do you mean?" Miya recently took up swearing given the dire situation she was placed in.

"_Look in the mirror, child._"

Miya turned to face her reflection in the mirror which was kept beside the bed.

Her mouth opened in awe.

Her hair was restored to their usual luscious sheen. Her skin returned to its original luminescent glow. Those eyes were clearer than the reflection of any vast ocean.

Those dark bags were gone. The tired fatigue faded away.

She looked simply healthy and radiant.

"_Your body was more receptive to my enchantment when it is weakened. Those past hallucinations were possible because of your feeble state. The sudden changes in your demeanor resulted in the lack of sustenance._" She explained.

"How…?" Miya was confused to her sudden change in appearance.

"_During your imprisonment at the hospital and soon afterward you had no intimate contact with him. You feed off of him. If he is not around you, then you lack the sufficient nourishment. That is why you fed off of that other boy._"

"Hisano-kun? But I didn't mean it. I didn't want to hurt him." Miya whimpered as she remembered what had occurred the other day.

"_We are not human._"

Miya was frightened…if not human than what was she?

"_We suffer a never-ending desire because of the curse placed on us._"

"What is it…?"

"_The thirst…it is for chakra. Or in other words…the life force of another individual._"


End file.
